Spidey and Scarlet
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: Wanda Maximoff has had a tough life living in a country that's constantly going through some kind of crisis, her parents death because of a creation of Tony Stark and almost losing her brother under similar circumstances. While wandering through New York she happens across someone that may be the person she needs in this world... they both just have to get over the age difference.
1. Chapter 1

This something I threw together because I was bored and was taking a break from finishing the latest chapters for my Justice League Hulk crossover and my two Spider-man stories. If this gets enough attention I'll expand the story, but for now I just thought why not?

Basic info you need to know about this one-shot possible future story is it's an odd romance between Scarlet Witch (Marvel Cinematic Universe history and appearance) and Spider-man (Marvel Cinematic Universe suit appearance at least, with mixed origin of comics and movie/tv shows). This will be set in a sort of alternate crossover universe of the X-men and Avengers cinematic universes with some comic elements here and there along with the comic versions of the Fantastic Four because both cinematic incarnations are just… just no especially the reboot. Also just saying now this now, Pietro is alive, he was greatly wounded yes but lived after saving Clint and the boy from Ultron and no the Maximoff twins are not related to Magneto in any way and are not mutants in this story. Also you will notice that Wanda still seems a bit hostile towards Stark and that's because I felt from the end of 'Age of Ultron' she got over her hatred for the man a little too quickly. So yeah she'll still resent the man and her brother as well to a lesser degree as Quicksilver in the movie struck me a guy who is willing to forgive, slowly but he doesn't seem the type to hold grudges like Wanda might, after all he took several bullets for Clint when the man stabbed his sister in the head earlier in the movie so...

Scarlet With aka Wanda Maximoff will be 23 in this and Spider-man aka Peter Parker will be 15. And yes those ages are official, and the reason for that is for one a paring where the age gap between the two this big and the fact it's taboo and would be met with extreme controversy which means plenty of ideas to work with. If this story continues past its first chapter other people in this story will address this like her brother Pietro, Aunt May, Captain America which will be 'fun' and others. And no the romance between these two, it won't be instant since it takes a while to get a good romance going and in this case it will have to be handled carefully.

Not saying I support underage relationships with older partners or that I do, but if you ask me my reply will be 'no comment' because there are relationships out their like this. Some are good and the people involved clearly love each other and some are just wrong on soooo many levels. Besides there are plenty of stories on this sight, particularly in the Anime section where Naruto who at the time is like 14 or 15 is having sex with a woman like Tsunade who is like early 50's… and since there's also ones where he's paired with his own mother and the like and are pretty popular if the numbers of favs and followers and reviews say anything is that, we like seeing our young underdog heroes hook up with an attractive older woman.

Also this movie is post Ultron but pre Ant-Man.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used in this story.

* * *

New York City USA, June 9th 2016 9:45 PM

A young and beautiful woman with dark brown shoulder blade length hair was currently walking down a surprisingly empty side walk on a warm night in the 'city that never sleeps'. Said woman was 5'6 and wearing a red jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black forearm warmers on each arm with what looked like a red bracelet on each wrist, a sort of black dress that ended halfway down her thighs with a rather generous reveal of her breast that looked to be covered by a scarlet red bra. She was also wearing two necklaces one of which was short and had a red ruby like gem or stone in a silver circular locket and a longer necklace that hung down to her stomach with what looked like a coin attached. Her legs were covered by what appeared to be black stockings or thigh high socks that ended above her knee and her feet were covered by a pair of black heeled boots.

The beautiful woman dressed in the red and black street clothes and looked damn good doing it was none other than Wanda Maximoff, a former test subject for HYDRA's enhanced humans program and as of two months ago a member of the second team Avengers. She was born in the Eastern European war torn nation of Sokovia along with her twin brother Pietro. Life in the capital city of Novi Grad was difficult as Sokovia was a third world country that was often plague by numerous issues ranging from food shortages, drug and weapon dealings passing through or setting up shop to violence in the streets and schools. Despite these issues that often threatened her and her family, Wanda was never truly bothered by the horrors of the world until the death of her and Pietro's parents by an artillery shell fired at their apartment building when they were ten and celebrating Pietro's acceptance on her and his school's track team. A good portion of the building and the surrounding neighborhood was leveled which left Wanda, Pietro, and dozens of others trapped in the rubble for days and many more dead.

It didn't really help that a mortar shell landed in front of her and Pietro and remained that way for over two days with her and her brother wondering the entire time if they were finally going to die. The shell which bore the Stark Industries logo on it never detonated, but the experience left her and Pietro with a deep hatred for Tony Stark and America. She and her brother then spent the next 11 years protesting not just against Stark and America but also the Avengers, SHIELD, and even the X-men and Fantastic Four to some degree. The protest ranged from simple rallies to on a few occasions acts of violence and property damage. For her 18th birthday Wanda was in jail for over 5 months for burning down a SHIELD recruitment office and enticing rioting in the streets afterwards. When Strucker and by proxy HYDRA approached her and her brother with the chance to finally make a difference and actually take real action against America and the Avengers they both agreed knowing full well the risks.

Strucker may have been a conniving backstabber in the end, but he did deliver on his promise to make Wanda and her brother more powerful than they ever dreamed of. Pietro was given the abilities to move at high speeds that according to some of the scientist and researchers at the Avengers facility could one day achieve supersonic and far beyond. Recently it was also discovered that Pietro could vibrate his molecules in a way that allowed him to phase through solid objects.

Wanda's abilities on the other hand were on a completely different level in comparison. She developed powerful psionic powers that included telekinesis, psionic energy manipulation, telepathy, and mental manipulation. Her powers had allowed her to enthrall the Hulk and the Norse god of thunder Thor, as well as the rest of the Avengers. According to Steve, her powers could very well be limitless as even Thor has said that he only knows a handful of beings whose power could rival hers and the leader of the X-men Charles Xavier has acknowledged that her telepathic powers may one day surpass his. Then again her powers were given to her as a result of experimentations with energy from the Tesseract or the 'Space Stone' as it was later revealed by Thor before his departure back to Asgard and the 'Mind Stone' that was hidden in Loki's scepter now implanted on Vison's head. So in the end she was empowered by two of the six most powerful objects in the universe called the 'Infinity Stones' which made her a force to be reckoned with.

As for the reason why one of the most powerful beings on Earth at the moment was walking down a side walk in Manhattan when she should be upstate at the Avengers Facility training and doing a bunch of other Avenger things was a mix between stubbornness, her inability to let go of grudges so easily, and the need for some peace and quiet and while she loves her brother dearly there are times that even he wasn't welcomed in her presence. What set her off was that Tony Stark was visiting the facility on the anniversary of her and Pietro's parents deaths and seeing him act all high and mighty when it was his fault to a great degree in her opinion that her childhood was ruined, her parents were killed and what few friends she had at the time were either killed or crippled because of the man's weapons. Yes she worked with him to help Stop Ultron from destroying the world but it was either suck up her pride for the greater good or let humanity have a first person experience of what the dinosaurs went through. Afterwards she was free to keep hating the man and as a bonus he's no longer an Avenger so she doesn't have to deal with him on a regular basis.

Steve Rogers or Captain America to the world was aware of this and to his credit bless his good intentioned heart had tried to have Tony steer clear of Wanda and to some extent Pietro and he nearly succeeded with Sam and Hill's help. Only problem was that Nick Fury had called a meeting and Tony Stark came even though he was told not to and well… she couldn't stand seeing the man dressed in a expensive looking suit whose weapons have more or less killed hundreds of her countrymen and women and others around the world and ruined her life more than any other person she's met. Sure he's made up for it by becoming Iron Man but that was only after his perfect fantasy was thrown out the window and he was exposed to the real world and got a fist hand look at just what exactly he and his father Howard Stark have been contributing to the world for decades. Ultron, the killer A.I. that lifted the capital of Sokovia into sub orbit and was going to use the several square mile chunk of Earth to cause a global extinction and nearly killed her brother was made by him to originally keep other people in line and if they stepped out of it they were dealt with just like SHIELD was going to do with their Heli carriers. Her brother has said that some of those things weren't entirely their fault but Wanda disagreed, she always felt her brother was a bit too naïve for his own good.

So two minutes into the meeting Wanda walked out much to the surprise of everyone including her brother who when he tried to stop her received a glare that would have made the Hulk proud. Wanda then quickly walked out of the room while ignoring the calls of Fury, Steve, and Sam and made her way to the garage where upon seeing Stark's new sports car she used her telekinetic powers to activate the expensive car and took it on a joy ride to Manhattan. After arriving and driving around a bit she left it in Hell's Kitchen with the door still open and the engine running… after driving it along the wall and damaging the left side and denting the hood.

' _He can afford a new one'_ Wanda thought as she left the at least five figure car to be possibly stolen.

That was 2 hours ago and since then Wanda has been aimlessly roaming around the city going in no particular direction. While walking pass a few news and merchandise stands she caught sight of images of New York's newest vigilante, Spider-man who appeared a little over 6 months ago and rumor has it has been operating almost a year before that. She's also seen news reports mainly negative and often condemning his actions, facing down large groups of heavily armed men and on a few occasions enhanced humans. Steve has been talking about approaching the red and blue hero lately to Sam and Romanov after they heard that he had almost singlehandedly (someone named Wolverine helped out apparently to some degree) took on an entire HYDRA cell who were planning to release a weaponized version of the 'Black Plague' in New York City and won.

Wanda was shaking out of her musings when she heard what sounded like three women screaming and heard the thoughts of multiple individuals whose thoughts were descending into very dark places pertaining to the apparent people in trouble. Wanda quickly made her way to the source of what sounded like was to be a soon gang rape and found them located in a dark alley way with only a single light illuminating only a small portion of the trash and graffiti littered alley.

There were three women who looked to be about in their late twenties and looked like they were out clubbing and were now surrounded by over twelve men, some who were armed with either knives or had guns hidden on their persons. Still this did not stop Wanda from beginning her approach with red psionic energy gathering in her hands and preparing to send the four closest men to her into the wall with extreme force. However, her actions were stopped by what she saw happen next.

A strand of some white substance appeared and grabbed the closest man to the three cowing women by the shoulders and pulled him into the darkness above everyone in the alley before the man could even let out a yelp a small now crushed gun was dropped into view seconds later. The action got an instant reaction out of the eleven remaining men.

"Lenny!" one shouted

"What the hell just happened?" another asked in a terrified voice

But it was the final one that realized what happened "It's the damn Spider!"

The goons are looked around the alley with two of them pulling out small knives and another grabbing what looked like a glass bottle to use.

Then a voice spoke up that sounded male and fairly young, perhaps around her age Wanda guessed maybe a little younger. She could sense his mind's presence was somewhere around here but she couldn't pinpoint it exactly, at least not yet as from what she was feeling his mind was different than most that she's interacted with, that and she wasn't really bothering to search for him as she wanted to see what will happen.

"Well at least someone amongst you has a brain" the voice didn't seem to have a definite source and the alley seemed to cause an echo like effect which caused some of the thugs to start shaking. "Then again, me punching you in the head really hard probably doesn't help either. You know when people say that I probably contribute to the creation of criminals they might be right now that I think about it. I mean getting punched in the head constantly can cause brain damage which may cause you to make some questionable choices…"

"Oh my god I thought George was joking when he said this guy doesn't shut up" one of the thugs in a brown hoodie says in annoyance.

Before anyone could comment on that statement a figure dropped into the center of the eleven men. The figure was revealed to be Spider-man who immediately punched two men in the gut and sent them flying in two of their friends with enough force to if not render them unconscious then really, really, dazed. Spider-man then grabbed the incoming fist of a thug in a white shirt and used the man's momentum to swing him over the red and blue hero's shoulder and send him flying into the wall near the three women who were now crouching in fear and covering their heads.

Wanda saw another man sneaking behind Spider-man with a knife raised and immediately used her psionic powers to halt the man in his tracks and levitate him in the air before sending him into a thug who was wearing a beanie and had a black wife beater on. The action caught the attention of the remaining four thugs and Spider-man himself. Wanda had a large amount of psionic energy gathered in her hands that illuminated the alley in a dull red color and her eyes had a reddish tint to them that gave her an intimidating appearance to the now cowering criminals. She then shot four scarlet blasts of energy at the petrified thugs who were sent flying back several meters and one landed on a green dumpster painfully before sliding off and on to the ground with a groan.

The three women who were cowering earlier were looking at Wanda with awe while Spider-man was simply staring at her with a blank gaze on his mask. Wanda was a bit surprised when she saw his white lenses widen creating an electric mechanical sound as they did so, hinting that his suit was a lot more technologically advance then it looked.

Finally he spoke "... Wow, way to steal my thunder and completely upstage me. Now I know how Christian Bale felt in all of his scenes with Heath Ledger in that vampire movie they made awhile back."

Wanda was a bit confused on what he meant "W-what?" she asked with her Eastern European accent making it sound a little like 'Vhat'.

Spider-man looked at her with what she could sense as confusion "You're not from around here are ya?"

The three women quickly got up and made their way to the alleyway's entrance while giving out small 'thank yous' to the wall crawling hero and Wanda leaving them alone in a somewhat dark alley with eleven- correction twelve unconscious thugs as the one grabbed earlier by Spider-man fell and landed on one of his knocked out buddies.

Spider-man stepped into the light a bit more which allowed Wanda to get a better view of him. He was around 5'8 nearing 5'9 and had a muscular build that reminded her of some of the gymnast that she use to attend school with, but with a bit more muscle. His suit was mostly red with a small black spider emblem in the center of his chest and a black webbing design on the torso, arms and what looked like boots attached with black stripes near the top of the boot with a similar design on his arms where his elbows are and where his shoulders and arms meet and what looked like black bands on his wrists. The suit was blue on his legs and up the sides of his torso and possibly lower back which had what looked like a belt of some sort with cartridges attached to it around his waist.

He then spoke up "Have we met before? Because you look oddly familiar…"

Wanda quirked a brow and crossed her arms "I think I would remember meeting someone dressed like what I crush beneath my boots"

Spider-man's 'eyes' widen comically before pointing a shaky hand at her "Y-y-you… That's like, like a hate crime!"

Wanda huffed a little "It is not!"

Spider man then shook his arms in a comedic manner "Tell that to the Spiders!"

Wanda couldn't help the small giggle that escaped which seemed to have brighten Spider-man's mood more than it already was.

Some of the men began to groan which caught both the enhanced human's attention. Spider-man than began to gather the men in a large pile where he proceeded to cover them with webs shot from his wrist. After about several seconds have passed he stopped to look at the now trapped thugs with what looked like satisfaction before turning his attention to Wanda who had remained to observe the hero who was slowly beginning to gain international fame in the last month or so.

Wanda was staring at the men with some disgust as she got a few mental impressions of what they were going to do to the three women earlier.

Spider-man noticed her slowly darkening look and decided to address it "Are you alright?"

Wanda looked at the men for a few more seconds before turning her attention to the red and blue hero. "Do you know what they were going to do with those women?"

Spider-man looked at Wanda before looking at the thugs and then back at her "Yeah… I gotta a feeling I do"

"Then why spare them?" Wanda asked as she folded her arms across her chest

Spider-man was quite for a moment before answering "… I'm not that kind of hero. Punisher wouldn't hesitate I'll admit and hanging out with Daredevil lately has made me a bit more brutal in my fights but… I don't think I bring myself to do that. Who knows maybe one day I'll have to if the fate of the world or something was at stake, but until then I think I'll just stick to leaving these guys with a few broken limbs and severe concussions."

Wanda looked at the man before her as he returned her gaze with one of his own. The sound of what appeared to be some kind of jet was approaching the duo causing them to both look to the sky and see a Quinnjet hovering over them.

Wanda looked at the craft before looking towards Spider-man only to see that he was gone!

The Scarlet Witch looked around for any sign of the masked man before realizing he was probably long gone by now. Wanda gave the tied up men one last glace before sending a wave of psionic energy at them that would give them horrifying delusions and nightmares for the next few hours that would give them a taste of their own medicine before walking out of the alley to the descending jet with the hatch opening to reveal Captain America himself and her brother.

* * *

And done.

So yeah decided to type this up and see if it will gain any traction or not. If it does then the next chapter should be up not to long afterwards and if not… I'll see if updating it will get it any notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Whelp this story has gain some attention so here is chapter two to one of my top five pairings for Spider-man.

So this chapter will be told from Spider-man's POV and is set after his meeting with the Scarlet Witch.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters mentioned, seen or used in this story.

* * *

New York City USA, June 9th 2016 10:34 PM

"Well tonight seems quiet for a change… and I just told the universe to throw me a curve ball" Peter Parker aka the Amazing Spider-man said as he stood on one of the eagle heads of the Chrysler Building giving him a good view of the illuminated Manhattan skyline.

After his encounter with the mysterious enhanced woman Peter decided that it was best to make himself scarce as it looked like the woman worked with the Avengers and he wasn't so sure if they would attack him or not. After all the Daily Bugle or more specifically its owner John J. Jameson has more or less turned half the city against him to the point that another one of the vigilantes here attacked him on sight.

' _Hopefully that big guy isn't still out to get me'_ Peter thought with some worry.

The big guy was the apparent owner of a bar that was close to where Peter was rescuing a woman from being mugged and possibly killed. Thankfully he was able to save the woman before the man could get far. Unfortunately the owner of the bar who was a tall bald dark skinned man whose name Peter didn't catch came to investigate the scream the woman let out earlier and when he saw Spider-man standing over a scared woman who had a nasty bruise on her face, he assumed that it was the masked man and not the knocked out thug leaning against the wall.

Safe to say Peter found out pretty quickly that the man was pretty durable and just as if not stronger than himself. In the end Peter simply grabbed one of the man's punches and flung him into a window before making a break for it and returning to his house… where he got scolded by Aunt May for forgetting to pick up some groceries.

He still hasn't told his aunt about his… heroics but mainly it's because she never asked if he was Spider-man. Odd yes but lately he's been getting a vibe from her that says she highly suspects or knows what he's doing at night and on the weekends. He just can't wait for that possibly awkward conversation and the interactions afterwards.

" _Hey Aunt May, I'm off to fight a genocidal villain!" Spider-man says as he walks to the door with a spring in his step with the sounds of explosions in the distance_

" _Be back by 11' you have school tomorrow!" Aunt May replies as she is washing dishes and setting them on a rack to dry_

" _Okay!" Spider-man says before swinging off to save the day_

Peter was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard what sounded like a grappling hook being shot into the side of the building above him. Looking upwards he saw it hooked into the concrete and he followed the wire to the source and saw a fellow NYC vigilante swing towards him. The man was taller than Peter and was wearing some kind of red and black Kevlar suit with his mask having two small distinct horns on his head.

This was the Devil of Hell's Kitchen aka Daredevil, a vigilante who was a little darker and more broody than Peter was but nowhere near as dark as Castle is. Peter wasn't aware of the man's identity and wasn't really keen on knowing, mostly because the man hasn't really broached on Peter's identity other than asking why he sounded like a teenager when they first met. But what he does know is that his senses seemed far superior to Peter's in the fact that he's honed his five senses for years in what appeared to be intense training, and he says five senses because Peter believes that Daredevil may be blind or at the very least has horrible vision. He's noticed this over time when working with the devil, like how really loud noises seem to bother him and that his head will subtly tilt towards a sound more often than it should for a guy with decent vision. But he's never questioned it and the Devil of Hell's Kitchen has never brought it up like how Peter has never mentioned his 'Spider-sense', he may trust Daredevil to an extent but not to the point he's willing to reveal all of his cards and he's certain that the man approaching him has a few tricks up his own sleeves too.

Still Peter beamed at the appearance of his fellow vigilante and the only one out of the other six who hasn't attacked him on sight. "Hark fair my fellow warrior of justice! How goes thou war on crime?"

Daredevil snorted at the usual antics he's come to expect from Spider-man "All's quiet in Hell's Kitchen, decided to expand outward and see if there was anything that required my attention."

Daredevil made his way over to stand by Spider-man as they both observed the city they call home and have been protecting for quite some time now. Daredevil's highly trained senses picked up Spider-man's powerful heart beating a little faster than average, hinting that something had him distracted. Plus he smelled the faintest traces of perfume on the arachnid themed hero and last he checked the particular aroma was used primarily by women. In fact he smelled this same perfume in a really expensive car that he discovered damaged and the engine still running in Hell's Kitchen earlier.

' _Hmm now that's got to be a good story…'_ The man without fear resisted the urge to smirk and simply said "Is she pretty at least?"

Spider-man's head whipped towards the neutral faced defender of Hell's Kitchen "What?"

"I can smell traces of perfume on you and your heartbeat is faster than usual and you don't seem as talkative as usual. Meaning a girl has your attention, so I'll ask again. Is she pretty?" Daredevil said

"I-I-I'm not having this conversation with you!" Spider-man said as he turned away from the now smirking Daredevil with his arms crossed

"Oh, I see… Spider-man there's nothing wrong with liking a woman who's a bit difficult to look at for others" Daredevil said smiling

"She's not ugly!" Spider-man snapped as he pointed a finger at the red and black vigilante "In fact you'll probably go blind from looking at her to long because she's really hot!"

Daredevil snorted at the irony of the statement "I'm sure I'll manage. But all jokes aside, who was she?"

Spider-man quirked his head to the side "Why are you so curious about my personal life all of a sudden?"

"Earlier I found an expensive car that's five figures at least in Hell's Kitchen damaged and abandoned. The perfume in that car is the same I smelled on you and I was wondering if the woman is alright" Daredevil stated to the younger hero

"Whoa, she was in a crash?" Spider-man said worriedly that the woman may have been hurt

"I didn't see or smell any blood so I don't think it was a crash, more of a statement" Daredevil said as he listened in on some of the nearby traffic several hundred feet below

"What do mean a statement? Why damage a car I couldn't afford for like ninety years?" Spider-man asked with some confusion

Daredevil chuckled "Heheheh… Considering how pretty you made the girl out to be and from my own experiences, I say she and a wealthy male 'friend' of hers are having relationship issues and she took it out on his car"

Spider-man quirked an eyebrow at that statement before he thought on it "Ohhhhhh… guess that would explain why she seemed a little grumpy but there's still something that's bothering me"

Daredevil looked towards the shorter hero "And what's that?"

"A Quinnjet picked her up. If she pissed of some rich guy then it may have been Tony Stark, because I don't see the Avengers coming to Trump's defense anytime soon" Spider-man told the older hero who made a 'hmm' sound

"Was there anything else odd about her?" Daredevil questioned

"Well… she may have used some kind of red energy on these bad guys that I was fighting and apparently she could read their minds or something" Spider-man said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Daredevil thought over the information his ally gave him and after a while he came to a conclusion "Well Spider-man, it seems you've encountered the most recent addition to the Avengers. The Scarlet Witch if I'm not mistaken."

Spider-man's 'eyes' widened to the point that the black boarder around his white lenses was a thin line "I met the Scarlet Witch?!"

Now Spider-man realized why she seemed so familiar when he saw her, hell he's seen videos of her sending waves of red energy at bad guys on YouTube and the news since she's joined the current roster of Avengers after the whole incident in Sokovia with Ultron a few months ago.

"Well I guess we now know why she took Stark's car out for a joy ride" Daredevil said as he remembered that the Witch was from Sokovia, the very country that was nearly destroyed by Ultron, a creation of Starks.

"Hopefully she won't get in too much trouble, I mean they did send a Quinnjet to get her that was probably filled with Avengers or those SHIELD guys" Spider-man said as he turned his gaze to the distant tower that use to house the Avengers before they apparently moved up state according to Logan aka the Wolverine aka the guy who really needs to be kept from any bar within a hundred miles of him.

Daredevil placed a hand on the younger hero's shoulder "I'm sure she's fine"

Spider-man didn't respond for a while before he gave a nod to the older vigilante before he realized that the man probably couldn't see it if his theory about the man's vision is correct so he decided to voice it "Thanks…"

Daredevil nodded before he turned his head sharply and seemed to be listening in on something. Spider-man didn't say anything and just waited for the man to tell him what has his attention. After almost twenty seconds the Devil of Hell's Kitchen turned his head to Spider-man

"Which of your enemies are in jail and which ones are still roaming free?"

Spider-man was a bit surprised at the statement but answered anyway "Uh… Rhino, Scorpion and Vulture are doing time. As for whose still out… Ock, Kraven, and Mysterio, why did you hear one of them?"

Daredevil looked towards the place he heard the commotion "What's left of the Chinese under Madam Gao have just mentioned that their hiring one of yours to deal with Castle but didn't drop any names. So I decided to ask so I can narrow down who they are looking for."

"Hmm… their probably going to get Kraven, because I haven't heard anything about Ock in weeks and he doesn't work for people, they work for him. As for Mysetrio… if they were able to find him I'd feel embarrassed because I can't even do that and I have a genius level intellect!"

"Is Kraven particularly difficult to face?" Daredevil asked

"Well, he's good at tracking people so that's probably the main reason why the Chinese are looking for him. But he's also a really good fighter, like 'you' good kind of fighter, so I normally rely on my brains and enhanced abilities to beat him rather than slug it out with the guy." Spider-man went through what he knows about Kraven in his few but memorable clashes

Daredevil seemed to frown at hearing that Spider-man resorts to his abilities more than any hand to hand skill he possesses against a man who can apparently match him in a fight, granted he gets some points for using his intellect but without proper skill to back that up the younger hero may one day face someone who might require more than being smarter than to beat.

"When this is over, I'm going to teach you to be a better fighter. The only reason you seem to have beaten Kraven in the past is because he's still human. You might not get so lucky against someone who has powers on par with you and possibly advance training to go with it." Daredevil said in a commanding voice

"Yeah I kinda noticed that Scorpion has both of those along with a suit that reminds me of one of Iron Man's. Thankfully Wolverine and this really big metal Russian guy were in town that day to help and as for Rhino… I think I'll stick to jumping out of the way and letting him hit something that might cause him a headache or electrify him."

"I'm serious about improving your fighting abilities Spider-man" Daredevil said in a grave tone

"I know, I know and I look forward to my wax on and wax off sessions with you but right now we have baddies to tail, a crazy Russian hunter to catch and… what the hell?" Spider-man said the last part in confusion as he watched what looked like a person on fire flying towards him and Daredevil

Daredevil noticed the increase in temperature and the sound of flames and another heartbeat approaching at a fast pace. Given where he and Spider-man live and the direction the flaming entity is coming from he's assuming it's the Human Torch aka Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four.

Daredevil 'looked' at Spider-man "Friend of yours?"

Spider-man shook his head "Nah I figured he was with you"

The now identified Human Torch came to a stop and hovered in front of Spider-man and Daredevil

"Hey guys how's it hanging" the youngest member of the Fantastic Four said in a friendly tone

Spider-man looked towards the Human torch with his 'eyes' shrinking and expanding while Daredevil kept a loose hand on one of his batons, just in case.

' _Whelp… there goes my quiet night. At least I got to meet a member of the Avengers and Fantastic Four tonight…'_ Spider-man thought tiredly

* * *

And done.

So yeah this story has gain some attention so it's continuing. Sorry that this one is short but the next one which will deal with Spider-man, Daredevil, and the Human Torch teaming up will be longer and then we head on over to the Avengers to see how Scarlet Witch is doing.


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah finally got to updating this story. Sorry for the waiting.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters mentioned, used or seen in this story (wish I did)

* * *

Avengers Compound Upstate New York, USA June 10th 2016 12:45 AM

Wanda Maximoff currently finds herself sitting in a chair in the Avengers compound's kitchen with Steve Rogers himself and her brother standing in front of her with their arms crossed and frowns on their faces. Well Pietro was doing both of those things, Steve was just looking at her with a worried expression.

"Wanda, I know that Stark can be… difficult to bear at times… a lot of times actually but wandering off like you did was dangerous." Steve said as he spoke to Wanda in a calm tone

"Dangerous!? She could have been hurt!" Pietro said a little too loudly for Wanda's liking

Wanda felt her eyebrow twitch at her twin's remark before saying "He said in regards to the woman who could level a building with her mind…"

Pietro turned to his sister with an annoyed look on his face "That doesn't give you the right to go off on your own like you did Wanda!"

Wanda was about to argue back when Steve spoke up in a tone that was oddly reminiscent of the tone their father would use when they were younger. "Enough! What's done is done, however there is something we do need to address."

This got confused looks from the Maximoff twins as they both thought ' _What more is there to discuss?'_

Steve took a deep breath before addressing Wanda directly "On the way back to base I was contacted by NYPD that mentioned you helped save several women from a group of thugs… with the aid of Spider-man"

Wanda quirked a brow at the statement before replying "…So?"

Pietro was also curious on where the Captain was going with this "What does it matter that my sister met that guy? All he does is swing around like a Tarzan reject and dresses in ridiculous colors"

Steve looked at the speedster with a raised eyebrow who quickly realized that Rogers was wearing a suit with a similar color scheme

"B-but you look much better in it!" Pietro quickly said before sweat began to form on his brow at realizing he just indirectly insulted Captain America. He isn't afraid of the man in the sense that he could beat him since the young Sokavian could punch him almost 100 times in the span of a second, but rather he'll make his training regime fairly brutal with little to no breaks or worse, pair him up with Romanov who may still hold a bit of a grudge against him and his sister for what they did to Banner.

"Is there something you want to know Steve?" Wanda asked

The first Avenger returned is attention to the powerful enhanced woman "I've been thinking of expanding our ranks lately and have been considering Spider-man after hearing of some of his exploits, and personnel recommendation from the X-men. Since you've met him and briefly worked with him, I'm curious to know if you think he would make an interesting addition to the Avengers"

Wanda was quite for a moment as she mulled over what she thought of the arachnid themed hero in her brief interaction with him. After a moment she spoke "He's young, my and Pietro's age at least. He also likes to talk and seems to have… a bright personality. But he seems like a good person"

Steve smirked "Yes, Logan has mentioned that Spider-man likes to quip. Even went as far as to say 'he's surpassed only by Wade in being an annoying uh… pain in the rear… and even then it's close.'"

Before any of the three could say anything more Vision phased through the wall catching all three by surprise.

"There something you want tin man?" Pietro asked the cyborg

Wanda smacked her brother's arm while Steve approached the powerful synthetic. "Vision what is it?"

Vision addressed the Captain in a calm and even tone with the same electronic British voice that JARVIS once used before being reborn into what was supposed to be Ultron's new body. "It appears that several enhanced beings associated with former SHEILD STRIKE operative Rumlow have been spotted by local authorities in Long Island. Several local vigilantes have already engaged them along with the Fantastic Four member known as 'The Human Torch'."

Steve's eyes narrowed at the mention of the former SHIELD agent's name before saying in his 'Captain voice' "Get the team and alert Reed that one of his own is might be in trouble…"

He quickly left the room to prep the Quinnjet and equip his famous vibrainium shield while Vision phased through the floor to awaken Falcon, Black Widow and War Machine. Wanda stood to make her way to her room and change when she felt her brother grab her shoulder.

She turned to look at her slightly taller sibling "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

Wanda's brow furrowed in confusion "Yes…"

Before Pietro could say anything else Wanda shook his hand off and made her way to her room and switch into her uniform for the upcoming battle.

 _'_ _I wonder if one of those vigilantes is Spider-man…'_ Wanda thought to herself quietly as she made her way to her room to change.

Meanwhile in Long Island…

"Can I just say that this is not how I thought my first heroic team up with anyone would go?" Spider-man shouted as he ducked under a spray of acid shot by an attractive blonde haired woman dressed in green

Before she could shoot another stream of molecular acid at the teen a wall of fire shot up between the two of them and forced the woman back who let out an angry hiss.

A figure covered in fire standing at 5'11 landed next to the red and blue hero and kept sending small fire blasts at the woman who was now ducking behind some overturned destroyed cars that were littering the road that was near a decent sized costal town.

The flame covered figure was Johnny Storm aka the Human Torch and was the youngest member of the super hero team 'The Fantastic Four' even though he's nineteen. He had earlier approached Spider-man and Daredevil looking for some help as a group of heavily armed men had somehow broken into the Baxter building and made off with some device that could cause some serious damage, at least that's what Johnny said it did and he needed help in finding and reacquiring the thing before the other members of the Fantastic Four returned from a party they were attending or worse these guys somehow find a way to use it.

Spider-man and Daredevil agreed to help and with the aid of Storm's tracking device for the missing weapon along with Spider-man's and Daredevil's senses they were able to track the men and women to Long Island. However they were only able to catch up to them because as it turned out, Frank Castle aka 'The Punisher' had crossed their paths and after recognizing them for who they are opened fire on them and alerted several nearby cops, Spider-man, Daredevil and the Human Torch to their location. 10 minutes later more local authorities arrived to aid the three New York based vigilantes and one international hero in trying to apprehend the criminals or in Castle's case, kill them.

However it was quickly revealed that several enhanced were among the nearly 24 now 12 mercenaries. One of which was the woman that Storm and Parker were currently facing while Daredevil and Punisher worked to take down the non-enhanced henchmen while still arguing over the whole 'kill or do not kill' thing at the same time. Before the Human Torch could toss a fireball at the woman a man dressed in a short sleeved black body suit with a skull mask, a white hood and cape along with white boots and gloves tackled the pyro into the ground. When the man pulled out a knife intent on killing the young hero, Storm grabbed the man's arms causing the man -who grunted in pain from his arms being burned- and jetted towards a car and used the armored man as a shield. The impact seemed to have knocked the guy in white out and knocked the wind out of Storm.

Spider-man made to follow but his sixth sense flared causing him the jump out of the way of another spray of acid.

Seeing where she was located, Spider-man jumped on to the car that the blonde hair woman was using as cover and stared down at the startled woman "So out of all of the gimmicks you could use for your super villain profile and image you choose spiting throw up at people? Please tell me you're not going to add a spinning head in there are you?"

The woman responded by shooting a spray of acid at the young hero who with for warning from his 'spider-sense' and fast reflexes was able to dodge the attempted attack with ease. The teen landed behind the woman in a low crouch and continued speaking

"I mean I can see why you would want to try and replicate the girl from the 'Exorcist' but you just don't have the face I'm afraid. Also don't be surprised if Hollywood sues you for trying and failing to imitate a classic like that" Spider-man shook his head in mock sadness before leaping to the right as the woman tried to swipe at him with acid coated nails

"Eww it's on your hands now! Please tell me you're going to use soap after this whole thing is over"

The woman finally screamed "DO YOU EVER SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Spider-man's lenses widened before saying "Yeesh kiss your mother with that mouth? For her sake I hope you don't. Also what does your dentist say about the whole spitting acid thing? Must be hell on your molars am I right?"

Before she could attack the red and blue hero again a red baton smacked the woman in the head hard enough to apparently break something if the low 'crack' Peter's enhanced hearing picked up is anything to go by. He turned to see Daredevil give him a quick nod before dodging the punch of a pretty muscular looking guy before giving him a brutal jab in the throat and smashing his head into a car door.

 _'_ _Well at least I know he'll be fine but what about Fran-'_ Spider-man's thoughts were interrupted by several gunshots near him

He turned to see three HYDRA gunmen collapse with The Punisher standing over them with smoke coming out of the barrel of an M-16 that he's been using after taking it off a dead mercenary he killed earlier.

Spider-man leapt over to the lethal vigilante's location and made a soft 'thud' sound. Castle almost instantly turned to his position with the gun raised but lowered it once he saw it was the red and blue vigilante.

"The hell you doing here kid?" Castle asked in minor annoyance as he turned his attention to the last of the gunmen who were being apprehended by either Daredevil or Police officers. Spider-man noticed Johnny getting back up with some difficulty and was dragging the guy in the skull mask with him towards some approaching officers.

Spider-man then turned his attention back to the ex-Special Forces soldier "Oh you know was about to go to sleep before thinking 'nice night for a run' and I decided to get my steps quota for the day, you?"

Castle snorted before saying "Taking care of these shit bags… or least until you, Red, and hot head over there interrupted"

Spider-man's 'eyes' narrowed before saying "Yeah your welcome by the way for saving you from the crazy spitting lady over there from giving you the 'kiss of death'!"

"I didn't ask for help"

"Yes you did! Your face was practically screaming 'Spider-man and his amazing friends please save me'!"

Before Castle could offer up a retort the blue and black clad figure of the Human Torch approached the duo with a troubled look with Daredevil right behind him also looking agitated

"Something tells me you aren't going to say 'Good news everyone!'" Spider-man addressed the approaching duo

"You could say that…" Johnny started off before swallowing nervously "Remember how I said that there were like 24 guys? Well we counted up the ones we got and well…"

Daredevil finished for the young adult "We're missing one…"

Spider-man's lenses widen in shock before he muttered "Ohh boy…"

Frank looked at the three of them in confusion before speaking up "Mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"These men stole something from the Baxter Building that could cause a lot of damage if used" Daredevil answered the gun tottering vigilante

"…Shit" was all that Frank could say

Spider-man then felt his sixth sense flare and he faintly heard something click and hum before he noticed a large armored figure wearing a helmet with a skull design painted on it literally appearing out of thin air and aim some kind of glowing weapon right at the Punisher's back.

Spider-man then without thinking immediately knocked a surprised Frank to the ground just as a red-ish orange beam shot out of the odd devices glowing barrel and nailed him right in the chest and sending him flying several meters before loudly and painfully landing on the hood of a police cruiser.

Spider-man faintly heard the screams of Punisher, Daredevil, Storm, a few cops and the sound of that thing firing again before his vison darkened. The teenager only had one thought before passing out from possibly the most painful thing he's ever experienced

 _'_ _I went from meeting a member of the Avengers and teaming up with a member of the Fantastic Four in one night to this… 'Typical Parker Luck' at it's finest'_

* * *

And done.

Finally got to see some action with Spider-man, Daredevil, the Human Torch and Punisher who is based off the Daredevil Netflix series because he was awesome!

Next Chapter we deal with Wanda and the Avengers arriving to help Daredevil, Human Torch and the Punisher in facing down Rumlow (Guy who appeared out of nowhere which will be explained next chapter as well) and his band of mercenaries. And can anybody name the blonde acid spitting woman and the device used to hurt our favorite wall crawling hero? Points if you do. I already know but I'm curious if anyone else reading this story will know.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

Avengers Team in-route to Long Island, June 10th 2016 1:02 AM

"Vision any updates on the situation?" Captain America asked as he piloted the jet over New York City before switching it to auto pilot and having the seat turn so he can face his teammates.

The Avengers team was composed up of Captain America himself, Vision, the Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Black Widow, Sam Wilson aka Falcon, and James Rhodes aka War Machine.

Rhodes and Sam were checking over their equipment while Natasha was staring at the bulkhead of the jet and not speaking to anyone. Rogers has been a bit concerned lately as the former Red Room spy/assassin has been very distant as of late, then again the man that she loves is nowhere to be found to the point that they are beginning to fear that Banner isn't even on Earth anymore. Rogers wants to hate the man for running but he really couldn't blame him entirely.

On top of Banner having to deal with the fact he helped make a murderous A.I. that killed several hundred people and tried to wipe out all life on Earth and was tricked into going through a violent and destructive rampage through Johannesburg which nearly got Stark killed. It also didn't escape Rogers that Bruce never told anyone what he saw in his vision, even Wanda isn't entirely sure as she said… 'Something pushed her out'.

And Natasha somewhat betraying his trust in her probably didn't help matters either. Banner was understandably distrustful of most people and he takes betrayal as well as Steve took discovering that SHIELD this whole time was HYDRA…

Vision was standing next to Wanda and her bother Pietro who was tapping his foot to the point it was a blur almost. Wanda seemed to grow annoyed at the act and slapped her brother on the arm which caused him to give her a 'kicked puppy' expression which in turn caused her give him a glare of annoyance.

Vison was watching the twins interactions before his eyes glowed for a second "It appears that Rumlow is armed with a plasma canon that was created based off what Thor called 'The Destroyer Armor' and has wounded the New York based vigilante Spider-man as well as several officers who's injures appear to be life threatening. Daredevil, The Punisher, and the Human Torch are engaging him now but appear to be losing."

"How in the hell are they losing when they have an ex-special forces sniper, the Human Torch and a guy who I'm told could give Romanov here trouble in a fight? Yeah he as a fancy gun but come on!" Sam asked surprised to hear that one man was holding his own so well and apparently wounded someone that from what Sam has seen and heard that could lift a truck and take on almost twenty heavily armed men on his own.

"Rumlow is reportedly using a powered exoskeleton suit with camouflaging capabilities." Vison said before his eyes glowed again "And appears to have aid from the mercenary Taskmaster who's known for being able to imitate fighting styles of people he's faced in combat and a woman capable of producing acid and using it in a manner similar to that of a spitting cobra"

"So were facing a guy in a rip off Iron Man suit, a copycat, and a bulimic snake woman? Sounds easy to me" Quicksilver said with a smirk on his face

"Is Spider-man in critical condition?" the Scarlet Witch asked a bit concerned that the bright and happy hero she met earlier could be dying

"Unknown" was all Vison said before his eyes glowed again as he checked up on the situation "Alert, I am also reading reports that several helicopters with men known to be associated with Rumlow and are ex-STRIKE members arriving on scene"

"Don't worry Scarlet, if what I've heard about Spider-man is true he'll make it" Rogers said in a comforting tone before checking to see how far away they were from the fight "Alright we're several miles out. Rhodes, Wilson swoop around and make sure Rumlow hasn't called in any more re-enforcements and if he has, take them out. Natasha, you and I will deal with Taskmaster and Rumlow. Vison, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, deal with Rumlow's re-enforcements already on scene"

"Copy that Cap" was the response he received from his team as the back of the jet opened and Falcon and War Machine shot off into the night sky.

Steve turned to Vision "So when will Reed and his people get here again?"

Meanwhile with our heroes…

"IS THERE ANY WAY TO KILL THIS ASSHOLE!" Frank shouted as he took shots at Crossbones before ducking under a plasma shot that destroyed a car behind him

Before the former SHIELD agent could shoot the car Castle was using for cover a fire ball slammed him in the back and forced him to take cover from a flying Human Torch who was trying to divert the mad man's attention so Castle could find better cover.

Before Johnny could get another hit in the armored mercenary disappeared from the young hero's sight.

"What? Since when the hell could you do that?" Johnny said in annoyance before narrowly avoiding a missile fired from some of Rumlow's men who arrived recently.

The re-enforcements had already freed some of the captured men like that masked armored guy he fought earlier and the acid spitting woman that he saw Spider-man fight earlier.

Daredevil along with what few officers were still alive were facing down most of the armed mercenaries and were losing badly as they formed a make shift perimeter around a few wounded officers.

Daredevil had just slammed a man into the ground before he heard and smelled acid shooting through the air towards him. He narrowly avoided a stream of the deadly liquid as it landed on a destroyed police cruiser and began to eat away the metal.

"You're faster than you look" came the voice of the woman who tried to kill the defender of Hell's Kitchen

"Have to be in this line of work" Daredevil said trying to keep the exhaustion out of his voice. Fighting a bunch of criminals is one thing, but fighting military trained professionals was something he wasn't use to. His suit was covered in tears, some of which were bleeding and his mask had a crack along the side with the red lens for his right eye being damaged slightly.

All in all it wasn't a good day for Murdock and he can already here Karen telling him he should have been more careful and rely less on trying to out punch these men and more on out thinking them.

' _I may have jumped the gun on trying to go a little easy on them'_ Murdock thought when he remembered that when he fought the first few men in hand to hand he made the mistake of treating them like any thug he'd face in a back alley. One or two brutal hits and they were down, instead these men took the hits in stride and dished out as well as they got and then some. These people were every bit as persistent as 'The Hand' were, thankfully they didn't seem capable of coming back to life since the ones that Castle killed earlier are still dead.

He hear the acid in the woman's throat begin to rise again and before Matt could move a 'twip' sound was heard and the sound of something hitting the woman's mouth causing her to let our muffled shriek.

The sound was Spider-man shooting a glob of web at the blonde woman's mouth while his vision was blurry and littered with black dots. It was a miracle his hit even landed on the woman who was now struggling to rip the fluid off her jaw.

Daredevil quickly approached the slowly rising here and placed a hand on the red and blue vigilante's shoulder gently. Matt frowned when he heard the pained gulps of air and the sound of his lungs pushing several broken ribs and smelled burning flesh from the chest area where he was hit earlier.

"You know I just realized something" Spider-man said with a slight slur to his words

"What's that?" Daredevil said as he helped the younger vigilante up with some difficulty on both their parts

"She has to have the worst kind of breath imaginable if she constantly spits out acid like it's chewing tobacco" Spider-man quipped before he raised his mask up to his nose and spat out some blood.

"She does, I could smell it even through your webbing" Daredevil snarked before he heard the energy weapon's hum aiming in his and Spider-man's general location.

The devil of Hell's Kitchen quickly threw himself and Spider-man to the group as a beam of orange energy flew over them and hit one of the mercenaries that was unfortunately standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. The blast tore through the man's torso leaving a large burning hole in his chest. The man had a shocked pained expression on his face as he slumped to the ground.

' _Spider-sense!'_ Peter thought before using his last bit of strength to push Daredevil away and himself as a plasma bolt struck where they were only seconds before.

The force of the impact sent both heroes flying several meters or in Spider-man's case… into what was left of a nice white 2015 Porsche Panamera.

"Owwwwwwwww!" Spider-man groaned out as he felt his spider sense flare again.

Peter looked to see the approaching figure of Crossbones who was carrying the humming plasma weapon in his hands. The man was decked out in an exoskeleton that Peter realized was so he can actually duke it out with enhanced individuals.

' _Note to self, get powered armor at some point'_ Peter thought as he felt a piece of metal digging in to his side and saw that his right lens was cracked to the point it was a miracle it was still attached to his dirty battered mask.

As Crossbones drew closer to Spider-man several bullets hit his helmet causing him to stumble and direct his attention to a slightly burned and bloodied Punisher who was now using a small 9mm to try and kill the wanted mercenary. Rumlow grabbed a piece of a car's hood and launched it at the man and nailed him in the chest.

"GAH! Fuckin mother…" Castle groaned out as he held his chest and couched up a bit of blood

Crossbones slowly hefted the weapon and had it aim right at Peter whose spider sense was lighting up like it was the Fourth of July

"Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Spider-man saw that this was the end and had only two things to say as the weapon was prepared to discharge at Peter

"Awwww Shit…"

The beam fired and Spider-man closed his eyes and waited for the very painful and flaming end he knew was coming.

However before the beam could reach the Vigilante from Queens a figure dropped down in front of him and blocked the attack with possibly the most famous shield in human history wielded by arguably the most famous soldier in human history.

Captain America.

The energy blast slammed into the Vibrainium Shield but didn't push the first Avenger back as the shield absorbed the energy from the blast.

"Bout damn time you showed up Rogers" Crossbones hissed as he was about to shoot at the Captain again before a silver shriek slammed into the man's chest and dented the armor there.

Rumlow also felt the weapon yanked from his hands by the same streaking silver and blue blur that immediately sped towards Rogers. Rumlow slowly rose to his feet and growled at the appearance of Quicksilver who with some difficulty was holding the weapon he was about to use to kill the red and blue Vigilante behind them

"Rumlow, you're a hard man to find…" Captain America said as he saw in the corner of his eye Black Widow and a man dressed in red and black that he recognized as Daredevil fighting Taskmaster and appeared to be winning. He also saw Vision using his energy beam to funnel a large amount of Mercenaries into an area where War Machine was shooting with stun rounds while Falcon seemed to be checking on the Punisher who seemed alive but in pain

"Have you tried following him on Twitter?" Spider-man said as he struggled to climb off of the destroyed car while cradling his side which he could tell had several broken ribs

"He strikes me as a man who uses Facebook" Quicksilver joined the other hero in aggravating the mercenary before them

"You're coming in with us Rumlow!" Rogers said as he took a step forward with his shield raised to either throw it or defend himself.

Rumlow snorted before activating the gauntlets on his exoskeleton and equipped his hands in re-enforced armored power fists.

"Well come and get me!" Rumlow said as he began to approach the World War two veteran who ran towards the man with a determined expression

Crossbones raised his fist and brought down on to Captain America's shield and caused a loud 'bang' before being followed by an eerie ringing.

While the two men duked it out amongst the flaming destroyed cars Quicksilver approached the injured Vigilante

"You alright, yes?" the enhanced speedster questioned

Spider-man looked towards the speedster with his left lens widening while the other one had a small piece fall off "Did you just seriously ask me if I'm alright? Is the blood, large burn mark on my chest, and pained whimpers not helping? What you want me to cry too?"

"I was just asking if you were alright is all!" Quicksilver answered back

Before the argument could go any further the two young heroes both heard the cocking of several guns and turned to see three men armed with M-16's aimed right at them. Before either party could respond a woman dressed in a red coat, red blouse, red fingerless gloves, black pants and black boots landed before the three armed men with scarlet energy in both her hands

The woman with glowing eyes looked at the startled men for a moment and said "How cute…"

She sent a wave of energy at the men and sent them flying back and turned her attention to the two males that were behind her

"What took you so long?" Quicksilver joked

"Seriously why do you keep upstaging me?" Spider-man said in mock outrage before he started coughing up bits of blood much to Wanda and Pietro's alarm

Wanda immediately ran to Spider-man's left side while her brother grabbed his right and they made their way towards the approaching Jet.

"Soooo… how are things?" Spider-man turned to look at the shorter woman helping him to medical aid

Wanda let out a snort of amusement "Other than getting reprimanded by the Captain and upstaging you again? Fine."

"I think you're just jealous that I'm wearing red and it looks better on me. So you have to resort to upstaging me in being an awesome hero" Spider-man quipped as he saw possibly the most advance jet ever land before him, Wanda and her brother.

"Or maybe your jealous that I look better in red and I'm just better at being a hero" Wanda fired back as she adjusted her grip on the vigilante while being mindful of his wounds

"… You do know I'm still hear right?" Quicksilver spoke up as he felt a little uncomfortable listening to his sister and this Spider-man speak so causally with each other. Not that he's against his sister making friends or anything but honestly they seem to be flirting more than talking in his opinion.

They both looked to the silver speedster and said "You say something?"

Quicksilver's response was a growl of annoyance.

* * *

And done.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters mentioned, used or seen in this story

* * *

Long Island NY, June 10th 2016 1:12 AM

Peter Parker aka Spider-man was currently sitting in the jet used by the Avengers along with an injured but alive Frank Castle aka Punisher and a small little drone that Falcon had sent to keep an eye on them. After the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver got Peter into the jet they were called in by War machine to hell round up Rumlow's men while he helped Black Widow and Daredevil with Taskmaster and Rogers finishes up with Crossbones.

Peter who still had his mask looked towards the darker vigilante across from him "Sooooo… what do you think will happen now?"

Castle who was staring out the hatch of the jet towards the distant fighting looked towards the younger hero "What do you mean?"

"Well it's just the Avengers just sort of saved us and all, so I was wondering if that means we'll be offered a membership or something. I mean we did just help them catch a wanted terrorist from stealing a powerful weapon form the Fantastic Four… sort of. Come to think of it, why the hell does Reed Richards have a practical BFG? I thought he was more into investigating odd scientific anomalies."

Castle smirked darkly "Maybe Reed is curious to know what kind of sounds people make when they are hit by a plasma cannon"

Peter looked at the gun tottering hero with his damaged lenses "That's messed up"

"Science isn't all about the betterment of mankind kid. Some do it just to hurt others" Castle said as he leaned his head back against the jet and closed his eyes

Before Peter could respond Daredevil came stumbling in to the jet with cuts and scorch marks all over his suit.

"Yeesh Daredevil, you look like how I feel" Spider-man winced at the Devil of Hell's Kitchen appearance

Daredevil gave him a look "Next time I'll ask the bad guys to ease up a little. Maybe talk things out instead of punching each other's teeth in"

Peter and Castle both laughed at the man's joke as they heard the fighting outside has stopped.

"I take it they won?" Castle looked towards Daredevil with a raised eyebrow

Daredevil nodded a little as he leaned against the wall and slid down "Yeah, the Fantastic Four just showed up to help round up any stragglers. The Invisible Woman is currently tearing her brother a new one about the whole stolen device thing"

Castle snorted at the response while Spider-man perked up at the mentioning of the other resident super heroes of New York

"The Fantastic Four is here? Awww man I was hoping to get a picture" Spider-man groaned before letting out a slight hiss of pain from his chest

The action didn't escape Daredevil or the Punisher's attention and were about to question Spider-man's health when the Scarlet Witch walked back into the jet while pulling off her gloves and wiping some dirt out of her hair.

The young woman paused and saw the three males looking at her.

"…What?" Wanda asked as she folded her arms and gave the three an even stare

Spider-man looked at Wanda for a moment then back to the two older men before pointing to Wanda "Did you happen to get a picture of the Fantastic Four by any chance?"

Wanda seemed surprised by the question "Uhh, no I did not…"

"Ohh… would have been an awesome addition to my secret hero scrapbook is all" Spider-man said as his shoulders slumped

"Ignore him, he's a pain in the ass" Castle said as he rubbed his eyes

Daredevil smirked "Kettle meet pot"

Castle's response was a middle finger to Daredevil who chuckled quietly.

"I hope you all are doing well" came the voice of Steve Rogers as he climbed the ramp with his helmet off

"Captain…" Frank gave a respectful nod to the first Avenger even though Peter was certain it was taken all of the man's self-control not to jump up and down in excitement

"Mr. Castle" Rogers nodded back before looking towards Daredevil and Spider-man "Daredevil, Spider-man. I'd like to thank you three and Mr. Storm for helping us finally apprehend Rumlow tonight"

"Is he dead?" Castle asked before Spider-man and Daredevil could say anything

Rogers looked towards the Punisher with a blank look "He won't be walking anytime soon…"

Castle held Rogers stare for a moment before he sighed "Coming from you, I'll accept that. Just letting you if I see him again, he's a dead man"

"Assuming he doesn't kick your ass again" Quicksilver said as he appeared next the startled vigilante, creating a small breeze. Castle regained his composure and sent a minor glare towards the speedster who smirked in return

"Pietro…" Wanda warned her older twin with a frown and her hands on her hips

"What?"

Spider-man snicker a little "Heh, whipped"

"The same goes for you too!" Wanda turned her stern face to Spider-man who yelped a little and quickly nodded which caused Quicksilver to laugh at someone else getting scolded by his sister for a change

"Anyway" Steve spoke up getting everyone's attention "While the circumstances are not… ideal I was hoping to speak with you in regards about your actions these past few months"

Spider-man, Daredevil and the Punisher al went quite at Captain America's words while Quicksilver sped over to stand by his sister who was watching them all with interest.

"…Go on" Daredevil said in a calm tone as he listened to the super soldier

Steve took a deep breath before he wandered over to a compartment and pulled out few pieces of paper. The Maximoff twins and the three vigilantes watched the Steve in confusion before he walked back over to them looking down at the documents he had.

"When I first started out being a hero, I thought that things were fairy straight forward. No compromising, no extremes, just catch the bad guy and have him pay for his crimes in the court of law. But after fighting a war and waking up in a new age I realized that my way of thinking was… old fashioned and to an extent… redundant. Sometimes compromises have to be made for the good of others, sometimes extremes are necessary and sometimes the law isn't always right or the courts that defend it. I can't say I agree with some of your methods, perhaps I never will… but being a hero isn't easy and I know that you know this. You chose this lifestyle knowing that there will be bad days, days that make you question whether or not you are making a difference"

Steve glanced up to see everyone in the jet was watching him read his 'speech' with rapt attention. He took a deep breath and continued

"But you push on through, you inspire others that you can make a difference, that you don't need god like abilities or vast wealth to help others. Some of you do it because you want to defend the innocent and those that can't defend themselves. Some of you do this because you believe that it's the right thing to do. And still some do this as a form of redemption, as a way to right the wrongs of past misdoings in the hope that you inspire others to not make the same mistakes you did. Having said that I would like to offer you all a chance to not just help New York City, but to help make a difference in the world. I would like to offer you a chance to help protect the Earth, to fight the battles that no one else can alone, to take the initiative… and join the Avengers"

Steve folded the papers and looked at the three silent vigilantes with a slightly hopeful and thoughtful look.

Several minutes pasted and in that time Black Widow, War Machine, Vison and Falcon entered the jet and stood behind Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver and waited to see what will unfold.

Falcon saw the folded paper in Rogers's hands and chuckled while he shook his head "I can't believe he actually wrote it down"

"You want us, US? To join the Avengers? Earth's mightiest heroes? That Avengers!?" Spider-man asked the star spangled Avenger in shock

Steve nodded in reply to the young man's understandable disbelief

"You are aware that I've killed people right? Tortured, maimed?" Frank said as he looked at the World War two veteran like he was crazy

"Oh really? That's cute" Black Widow spoke up with a raised eyebrow with her hands on her shapely hips

"…Right forgot who you were" Castle conceded

"But like Spider-man said 'why us?'" Daredevil asked

"Partly because I wanted to expand our ranks since some of our most powerful members are… taking a break" Steve tried to word it right so as to not possibly upset Natasha. "But really it's because I don't want to alienate other heroes."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Spider-man raised his hand like he was in a classroom asking a question… if only they knew

"We don't want people who are going out of their way, putting their lives and possibly the lives of their loved ones on the line to feel like they are alone, like they have no one to rely on but themselves. If we divide the superhero community up into heroes like the Punisher and heroes like **you** it will only cause problems down the road and make it that much more difficult to protect our world. Some are already beginning to see this and work it to their advantage" Vision said in a calm voice

"So you're doing this because you want to better unite the 'superhero community' and actually make it more like a 'community' that can actually rely on each other or something?" Spider-man asked

"Yes, in a sense" Falcon spoke up

"…Fuck it, why not" Castle said as he shrugged

"Really Castle? You're going to play nice and be a team player?" Daredevil asked but with no malice but with genuine curiosity

"Be nice not having to worry that the next 'hero' I meet won't attack me and try to lock me up in jail right away. Besides…" Castle trailed off at the end as he stared out into space before shaking his head and muttered out a 'never mind'

"Daredevil?" Rogers looked towards the oldest operating vigilante in New York City

"…It would be nice to have… allies when things get a little… difficult" Daredevil said in a cautious tone. Not ready to jump on board automatically but willing to see where this could go and if it pans out right, well he'll gladly be the next messenger for the Avengers when they look to recruiting more people

Rogers nodded, a happy to see that they both seem to be on board before turning to look at the final vigilante who was staring at the floor in deep thought. Several minutes passed before he finally spoke

"I'm… I'm in" Spider-man said with conviction as his lenses looked into Captain America's eyes

"…Why?" Wanda asked the spider themed hero

Spider-man turned his gaze to the powerful woman "Well when Captain America is asking you to join the Avengers, it's kind of hard to say no. Besides I knew that one day I may have to go international to stop the bad guys, might as well do it in style and with the Avengers having my back"

"Daredevil and Punisher both seemed to have a reason outside the Captain asking them too. Castle doesn't want to feel alienated and hunted by other heroes who don't agree with his methods. Daredevil wants to have help and support when he gets in over his head. I want to hear your reason for joining." Wanda said

"Scarlet Witch…" Captain America spoke up in a warning

"It's alright Cap, she has a point. What's my reason for joining the people who stand ready to defend the plane in the event of destruction" Spider-man said as he shrugged "I'm joining because… I'm new and I still have a lot to learn"

"What do you mean by that?" the Sokovian woman questioned

"… There are other heroes out there, ones who are probably just starting out. Chances are they have no one to go to for advice on how to do something or how to cope with all the stuff they encounter or experience they have to deal with it on their own. Sure they might have someone who knows what they do and can offer advice and support… but unless they are part of this 'superhero community' thing" Spider-man gestured to everyone in the jet "They won't be able to relate entirely because in the end they aren't affected by the hero's decisions and issues entirely, they could leave if they wanted and go somewhere else. And this is assuming that they have someone to go to in the first place."

"This is the part where Tony would say 'this is why secret identities are annoying'" Rhodes whispered to Wilson who nodded in agreement knowing that the Iron Avenger would probably say something smart like that

"When I first started out, I had no one to go to when I made a mistake, I had to learn from it and hope I didn't make another one like it again. Sure I thought of approaching Daredevil here on occasion since he seemed to have a better grasp on what to do and not do but… I thought that he wouldn't have time for me or tell me to just quit while I still could. And sadly every other vigilante hero in New York isn't really on my side so I couldn't go to them for advice either." Spider-man said as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment

"So your joining to not only improve yourself… but to lend a helping hand to other heroes who could use help, guidance, advice even" Wanda said

"Yeah. It's something that my mom would want me to do… at least I think. Well at least it falls in line of some of her beliefs." Spider-man said nervously

"And that would be?" Wanda asked

Spider-man was quite for a moment as he looked at The Avengers than Punisher and Daredevil before turning to stare Wanda straight into the eye with an intensity that reached her very soul

"With great power… comes great responsibility"

* * *

And done.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters mentioned, used or seen in this story

* * *

It's been a little over a week since Spider-man, Punisher, and Daredevil were allowed to join the Avengers at the personal request of the leader himself, Captain America.

After accepting and receiving specialized com-link devices for the three to use and hashing out a few minor details like secret identities and the not, Spider-man and Daredevil were both given a lift back to New York City while Punisher was taken back to the compound.

Right now Peter Parker, the civilian identity of Spider-man was currently struggling against a dangerous foe. Now some would assume that he was facing down a foe that's figured out his identity or maybe forced into a situation that requires a bit of his unique abilities.

Sadly, that was not the case. No, what Peter was currently fighting against and losing to was… the need to stay awake in class at Midtown High School. School wouldn't let out until the twenty eighth of June.

Peter was currently in the back of the class dressed in black shorts, a dark blue shirt with an image of Iron Man on it and a pair of black sneakers.

Peter was sitting towards the back of class along with his friends Ned Lee and Miles Morales. Peter and Ned Lee met in a photography class in their final year of middle school and have been friends ever since. Miles was Midtown's star athlete for the swim team but was struggling in science class, so Peter was picked by the teacher to tutor him. After a bit of an awkward start they soon became the best of friends. He used to have shoulder length dreadlocks but shaved his head for the try outs and kept it like that ever since.

"Psst, you okay Pete?" Miles whispered to the smaller teen. Miles was dressed in black jeans, a white sleeveless tee and blue converses.

Peter who was struggling not to fall asleep in History jumped slightly before nodding "Yeah… just a long night is all"

Ned snorted "Doing what? Playing PokemonGO? BTW's there's a Blastoise somewhere around here"

Peter gave the messy dark haired Asian American a blank gaze "No... putting my resume together to send in to Stark Industries"

"Ohh yeah, how's that going by the way?" Ned glanced at Peter with curiosity

"Meh, it's not fun! And even if they do get it, chances are they won't accept me!" Peter silently groaned out

"Pete…" Miles said in a reassuring tone "Once they check on your education and see your I.Q. is like three hundred they'll offer up the CEO position to get you!"

"Worst case scenario you work at Oscorp" Ned shrugged

"Hurray me…" Peter said, hoping it won't come to that.

"And Mister Parker, can you please tell the class what is the name of the man who wrote the Communist Manifesto?" the teacher asked the secret vigilante with a frown on his face at seeing that Parker wasn't paying attention.

Flash at the front of the room snickered quietly and whispered to his group "Busted…"

The teacher however heard this "No Mister Thompson, busted is not the correct answer"

Flash's faced turned red with embarrassment as other students in the class laughed.

"Karl Marx?" Peter said uncertain

The teacher looked at Peter for a moment and nodded "Correct, but do please pay attention in class"

Peter nodded "Sir yes sir!"

"…And keep the smart ass to a minimum" the teacher added as he went back to his lesson

Miles snorted "Someone is getting confident"

"Hmm maybe he's overcompensating?" Ned cupped his chin

"Or maybe it's you two being a bad influence on me" Peter smirked at his friends' antics.

The class continued on and soon the bell rung. Ned was off to his English class while Peter and Miles made their way to the cafeteria. It's often said that school cafeteria food nine times out of ten sucks, even more so in a public school in Manhattan. That description doesn't even come close to describing the food.

"Is pizza supposed to taste like cardboard?" Miles said as he just took a bite of his pizza and examined what he thought was a slice of cheese pizza.

"Cardboard? Wow, that's an improvement to the plastic taste it had last week" Peter quipped as he ate a sandwich he bought yesterday. It was way better than what the school served half the time. Ned once looked it up and to his horror discovered that some prisons served better food to their inmates. Apparently the serial rapist deserved some descent spaghetti while the valid Victorian had to settle with crap tasting spinach.

It was at this time that Sally Avril one of the prettiest and most popular girls in the school and a cheerleader to boot had wandered over to the table.

"Hey Miles, some of us are heading over to a party at Flash's later, you coming?" The blonde asked

Miles looked at the girl then to Peter who looked a bit surprised on how close a girl like Sally was close to a 'nerd' like him.

"Uhh sure… me, Ned, and Peter can swin-" Miles started after turning to address the head cheerleader before he was interrupted

"Miles, I was asking you! Not your tutor or the wannabe photographer" Sally said in annoyance as she placed a hand on her hip and said tutor with obvious contempt

Miles narrowed his eyes at the girl before saying in an annoyed tone of his own "Well screw you too"

Sally looked taken back at the remark from the normally friendly swimmer. "But Miles-"

"No" Miles interrupted her in a sterner voice "Either Peter can come along with my other friend Ned or you hit up Kenny to see if he wants to go. I aint doing that stereotypical popular hangs with popular bullshit"

"Uhh Miles you don't have to invite us" Peter said uncertain. Miles's popularity already took a nose dive after the man began to openly hang out with him and Ned both in school and out. The swim team didn't care too much but the other popular clicks did.

Miles gave him a blank look "Trust me Pete, if I don't invite Ned to a party with pretty girls we're never here the end of it. Also you need more social interaction in your life or you'll end up like Carrie only without the mind powers"

"On second thought he and I need to get out more" Peter quickly agreed with Miles who laughed in response

Sally watched the two and took a deep dramatic breath before saying in a strained tone "Fine they can come too!"

With that the blonde turned and stomped away in obvious rage. Girl won't get very far if she keeps acting like that in the real world.

"And to think I once had a crush on her" Peter said as he shook his head in disbelief

"Her friend Liz is better in my opinion" Miles dryly remarked

"Ahh going for the hot spicy Latina?" Peter joked

Miles though about it for a moment before shaking his head "My mom has more or less turned me off from any Latin woman. Also I'm not into cheerleaders"

"What why? Almost all of the hot and popular girls are one" Peter shrugged as he looked over to the far side of the cafeteria where the football jocks, cheerleaders and baseball players were at

"Yeah and chances are that most of them are either taken or have slept with half the guys by now" Miles groaned out as he ran his hands down his face "Luckily Liz is nether which is perfect for you!"

Peter gaped at his friend "W-what?"

"Yeah, guy like you could easily get a girl like Liz" Miles said in a confident tone

"Really? What do I have to offer aside from social standing suicide?" Peter began to question if all of the diving head first into water and holding his breath for long periods of time over the year was slowly begging to affect his friend's mind

"Well your smart for one!" Miles pointed out and Peter agreed with him there. According to his teachers, his GPA alone will get him noticed by a few ivory league schools. That and Peter has been using bits of tech that people threw out in the garbage to put together his equipment that he uses when he's doing his Spider-maning thing.

"Yeah, but how many girls in high school are in to a guy like that?" Peter rebuffed

Miles continued on however "You also have an eight pack dude. Hell in middle school I sometimes thought you were either starving yourself or bulimic, now you have muscles that rival mine! Hell if you let those girls catch you without a shirt on they'd be trying to sleep with you within the hour"

Peter looked down at his arms and chest. They were broader and noticeably large, partly because of the effects of being bitten by a radioactive spider and partly because of all the activity he's done as Spider-man and now semi-regular training from Daredevil when they have time. His legs were also showing some muscle that you likely see on a soccer player.

"My status as a high school nerd and near social pariah will be all they need to kill any desire they have" Peter deadpanned as he returned his gaze to his food.

Miles gave his friend a look "Stop trying to discredit yourself!"

"When you've been talked down, beaten down, and humiliated enough times, it gets hard to see any real value in yourself" Peter said with a shrug

"… Thank god we still have three more years to change that" Miles pinched the bridge of his nose

Before Peter could reply he felt his six sense flare. His body tensed slightly as out of the corner of his eye he saw Flash throw a fruit cup filled with milk, what was once peaches, and a bit of mashed potatoes at him.

' _It's at times like this I really hate keeping up appearances'_ Peter mentally sighed as he let the mixed concoction hit him. Couldn't do an epic dodge and risk people start asking questions. Maybe the occasional lucky miss so as to not overdo it and keep things somewhat interesting

Miles flinched back as some of the stuff landed on his shirt. Peter however had to deal with a wet and dirtied shirt and some of it getting on his shorts.

Peter sighed as he took a napkin and brushed most of the stuff off and gave Flash a minor glare of annoyance.

"Hah! Come on Parker, you're supposed to eat and drink the food, not wear it!" Flash laughed as well as a few of his football buddies

Miles breathed deeply in his nose as he stood up and turned to the slightly bigger football player. Flash ceased his laughing as he saw the look on Miles face and stood a little straighter.

"Miles!" Peter smacked the side of the guy's arm "Let it go"

Miles gave Peter a look of disbelief "You're just going to let him get away with that?"

Peter shrugged "Don't worry, the universe tends to have the nice guys back more often than his. Now I'm going to go change my shirt"

Peter gave Miles a wink before than standing up and taking his shirt of and making his way out of the cafeteria, while being sure to pass the table with most of the cheerleaders, women's swim team and gymnastics

Miles saw as some of the girls openly gaped at Peter's physique, and some of these girls were upperclassmen who dated walls of muscle. Miles also saw one of the girls gaping was Sally herself who was probably trying to comprehend how a nerd like Peter could be so built

Miles struggled not to laugh at what Peter did. He, just from the looks of it aroused a few girls, some of which were either dating Flash or one of his friends, with his body after they embarrassed him. _'You slick little bastard. Ned needs to know about this!'_

Meanwhile Peter made his way out into the hall and pulled a spare shirt out of his bag that he kept for times like this. It was a simple black t-shirt with a red Spider-man logo on it that he bought at the thrift store a few weeks back.

' _Hmm I wonder if the Avengers can help me get the rights to this kind of merch. Stark arguably gets more money from owning the rights to Iron Man toys then his new smart phones and pads from Stark Industries'_ Peter thought as he made his way to his next class

* * *

And done.

So this chapter was mainly to give you a small view into Peter's life outside of Spider-man. Next chapter we get to meet Aunt May and Spider-man takes a stroll through the city.

And yes I finally introduced Miles Morales into this story who will have a 'larger role' later on *wink* *wink*

Won't lie when I first heard about him I thought 'Ohhh great their killing of 1610 Peter Parker for the sake of diversity because there aren't enough non-white characters, boooo!'

 **Buuuuuuuut** after a while I began to read the Ultimate Spider-man comics some more and that crossover 'Spider-men' where mainstream 616 Spidey met 1610 Spidey and came to like the guy. Still prefer Peter Parker as Spider-man but now Miles is tied with Miguel O' Hara (Spider-man 2099) and Kaine Parker (Scarlet Spider II) as my favorite spider themed hero, aside from Spider-man of course

Hoping they introduce him into the MCU, be nice to have the two on the big screen team up to take on Doc Ock or something like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter was currently walking down an alley on his way home from school and taking a few quick peaks in the dumpsters for anything worth salvaging. Earlier in an alley a few blocks away he discovered a pair of descent looking walkie talkies and an old Taser that someone threw out.

The last item was a huge bonus because now he had something to help him with a special project that he's been working on the past few weeks.

Awhile back Peter was stopping a bank robbery, while trying to get over the fact that people still do that despite the increased and advanced security these days, that he discovered that his webs could conduct electricity fairly well. One of the robbers who Peter was unable to properly web down because he ran out of fluid was shot by a security guard's Taser with one of points hitting the mass of webs and shocking the good three ways to ouchville

' _Man if I can find a way to make Taser webs it'd make fighting sooooo much easier!'_ Peter thought as he pulled out what looked to be an old radio that looked in good condition. Little water damage and the right speaker looked burnt but still salvageable in Peter's mind

"Hmmm I might be able to create something helpful from you" Peter said to himself before propping it under his arm and continuing on his walk back to his and Aunt May's apartment.

Once he arrived and made his way up he took out his keys and unlocked the door and entered to hear the news on and once again talking about Spider-man. Peter entered the apartment and looked around for his aunt

"Aunt May?" Peter called out

"In here kiddo!" his Aunt replied from the kitchen.

He made his way to the kitchen and found his Aunt watching the news story while she was idly cleaning dishes.

Most people would think that Peter's aunt was some old lady that looked like she may peel over at any time or requires constant attention. She was only in her late forties and was, according to Miles, pretty hot for a woman that's also an aunt. She was dressed in a white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes while her hair was done into a pony tail.

Aunt May saw Peter enter and smiled "Hey, how was school today?"

Peter placed the radio on the table and shrugged "Oh you know, alright"

His aunt looked at him for a moment before her eyes narrowed "Peter, you were wearing a blue iron man shirt when you left this morning"

Peter scratched the back of his head "Oh yeah, I was but I uh..."

"Flash again?" Aunt May said as she placed a hand on her hip and shook her head "I swear to god if that boy's mother doesn't rein him in again I'll-"

"Easy Aunt May it's alright. All he did was pour some food on my shirt, nothing that can't be washed out" Peter said in attempt to prevent his aunt from going on the war path.

His dad and Uncle Ben always said that whenever his Mom or Aunt May or even worse both hopped on the war wagon it was better to duck and cover and pray you don't get caught in the crossfire

"Peter, Flash as no right to do that to you! Is the school even doing anything!?" his Aunt questioned

"Weeeeeeell…" Peter fidgeted under his aunt's piercing glare

"Peter…" His Aunt said tiredly "Next time Flash gives you grief just stand up to him hell throw a punch back if you have to! If you keep letting that punk push you around, then it'll never end"

"But won't that just make things worse? Fighting back I mean" Peter asked

His Aunt shrugged "Steve Rogers did it and it seemed to work out fine for him"

"He's a super soldier. With like super strength and speed and all of that" Peter deadpanned

His aunt crossed her arms and gave Peter a 'look' "Yeah… I guess your right"

The two stood quietly in the kitchen before Peter coughed "I'm going to go and check this stuff out" Peter said while pulling out the items he was able to collect today

"Alright" His aunt let him go before looking back at the news to see footage of Spider-man getting shot at by a bunch of would be bank robbers "You know Peter…"

Peter was heading for his room when he stopped to look back at his aunt with curiosity in his eyes "Yes Aunt May?"

"I really think that Spider-man should figure out a way to better protect himself, like armor or something. All it takes is one lucky shot and he's down" She gave him a brief 'look' before going back to finishing cleaning the dishes

"… Yeah, armor. I'm sure he's working on it" Peter said hesitantly before he quickly retreated to his room while thinking _'Yep I'm pretty sure she knows but is going for the plausible deniability route.'_

Peter entered his room that had a few posters on the walls of a few bands that he normally listens to, a large picture of the first roster of the Avengers and one with the newest additions on it, a few scientific textbooks that you would normally see in college at least, and a few gadgets that he's been working on in his spare time that was connected to Spider-man in any way.

Those he kept in a secure box with a padlock and under his bed.

He closed and locked his door and made his way over to his desk that had his desktop, his laptop, and an old retro computer that he's been tinkering with for a while. At the other end of the desk was a small fish tank that he found a while back that currently housed a small little red and blue spider.

The spider inside was the very same one that gave Peter his spider powers that after biting him somehow ended up in his back pack. Peter discovered the little guy sitting on his text books when he got home to do homework and decided to spare the little guy despite the fact he bit him.

"Really glad that I decided to keep you little guy" Peter said as he checked on the little arthropod in side it's enclosure that looked similar to the rainforest.

The spider had made a small web and seemed to be looking at Peter before going about it's business.

' _I wonder if this guy or girl has enhanced intelligence'_ Peter thought to himself while placing his items on his desk and booting up his three computers. In the past he's seen the little spider actually use 'strategy' when hunting some crickets that he's fed him in the past

Peter also pulled out a notebook that held designs for alternate suits, things that could prove helpful as Spider-man and the formula to his web fluid and opened it up to show the formula for the typical variant and beneath it some others he was experimenting with.

"Alright!" Peter said as he clapped his hands together "Let's see if I can somehow make 'Taser webs'… should really think up a cooler name for those."

…

Several hours later and after having pasta for dinner with his aunt Peter was swinging through the towering buildings of New York City.

He spent an hour tinkering with the Taser along with his web shooters and web fluid to see if he can get it to work. So far no luck but Peter thinks he's close. As for the walkie talkies and the old radio he found, Peter was thinking of making something that would allow him to pick up not only police scanners which would be helpful in his hero/vigilante duties but also use them to help track things. That com-link that the Avengers gave him helped as Peter was able to study the designs that could allow him to wear something like it under his mask

He also found out not too long ago that his sixth sense can pick up certain radio waves and it got him thinking about making some kind of tracking device that will allow him to follow it. That way if the bad guy gets away but as a tracer on him, Peter should be able to find him again with his spider sense… in theory.

"Times like this I wish I had a small fortune to fund my arguably illegal activities. Hell I could get that armor that I Aunt May was hinting at and maybe even have my own jet or something. Maybe a car too… the 'Spider mobile'." Peter rambled as he landed on the side of a building that gave him a view of one of the lakes in Central Park.

Peter looked around for any signs of a disturbance going on and found none. He then shot a web line off and proceeded towards Brooklyn, it's been awhile since he's visited there.

"Tonight's quiet… too quiet" Peter thought to himself before a distant ringing caught his attention

"Oh, never mind!" Peter flipped through the air in a way that would leave trapeze artists jealous and began to swing towards the disturbance at a fast pace. Fancy flips were reserved for when he didn't have to get anywhere fast or responding to an apparent crime.

He came to a stop on a building's ledge and saw what looked like a bakery was broken into

"Oh that's just wrong!" Peter shook his head before swinging down towards the broken window and taking a cautious look inside. The lights were off but Peter's enhanced vision allowed him to see far better than most. It wasn't night vison, which he plans to install in his mask at some point, but it was pretty darn close.

He didn't see anyone inside or hear any movement either.

' _Guess it was just a bunch of jerks screwing around'_ Peter shrugged before his spider-sense tingled and he jumped to the side just as several knives imbedded themselves into the ground

Peter landed on the top of a mail box and looked to see who threw the knives and was met with a 6'5 man with shoulder length black hair, a black goatee and mustache and dressed in black and white camo pants, black boots and what looked like a jacket made of a lion.

"Kraven!? My god, what did you do to Simba?" Peter addressed the Russian big game hunter and mercenary

"Spider…" Kraven replied with a strong accent "I knew you'd come"

"Well when I see innocent pastries in pies in danger it's my sworn duty to eat the- I mean save them!" Peter quipped before jumping off the mail box and unto a street light as Kraven threw a few more knives at him "Also I have to ask, but does Hercules know you stole his pelt? Man I don't envy you when he catches you. So saw what he did to the Hydra right?"

Kraven's eyes narrowed before throwing another knife at the young hero and waited for the man to jump before throwing several at the spot he'll leap to

"Ah!" Peter yelped as he twisted his body into nearly unnatural angles to dodge the serrated steel from cutting him. Unfortunately the last knife ended up in his arm "AHH, dude I just got this thing fixed!"

Peter quickly tore the knife out and landed before Kraven and threw a punch at the man who leaned back to dodge the hit and brought his knee up and slammed it into Peter's stomach

"Oof!" Peter coughed out before blocking a punch and a kick from Kraven before he pulled out two more knives and held them in a reverse grip "Okay seriously, where are you pulling those from? You know what, I actually don't want to know"

The man swung the blades at Peter who began to back up from the swipes before grabbing both of Kraven's hands and flipping him over his shoulder and right on to the mailbox. The force of the large Russian's landing caused the top to cave in while Kraven let out a groan of pain.

Peter then covered the man in web fluid as an approaching police siren could be herd. Peter stood back and examined his handiwork

"Finally caught you Kraven!" Peter said as he placed his hands on his waist "Now why I would like to stay and watch you get your rights read you seem a bit 'tied down' so I think I'll leave you to it."

Kraven groaned in pain and annoyance and watched the man leaving "I will get you for this Spider-man, this I swear"

"Yeah, you and every other guy I've beaten" Peter waved his hand before launching himself into the air and swinging away to resume his patrol.

…

An hour later Peter was swinging by the former Avengers tower when he saw a quinjet landing on the landing strip hanger thing.

"I wonder what's going on" Peter said to himself before shrugging "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to check. I am an Avenger now!"

Peter swung to the side of the building before using a combination of running up its side and using web lines to pull himself up. In a few seconds Peter was standing in the hanger and saw Captain America himself and Tony Stark talking, at least he thinks they were

Tony saw him first "So this is one of the new recruits you've picked up"

Steve turned to see Spider-man standing there "Spider-man, what are you doing he- Your hurt!"

"Huh?" Peter quirked a brow that couldn't be seen by the man before following his gaze to his still fresh wound that's thankfully stopped bleeding a while ago. "Oh yeah that, it's nothing really"

"What happened?" Steve asked as he and Tony approached him

"Would you believe me that a crazy Russian dressed in a lion pelt attacked a bakery in an attempt to draw me out so he could try and stab me to death?" Peter asked dryly

"Both men looked at him for a moment before Stark shrugged "Not the weirdest thing I've heard in New York. But we should probably get that looked at"

"Uhh look I appreciate the concern I do, but I'm fine. This thing will be a scab by morning and gone by lunch." Peter said

Rogers looked at him for a moment with a stern look before sighing "If your absolutle sure…"

"Eh 60/40 but in this line of work that;s usually pretty good!" Peter quipped

"Heh, I like this one" Tony said as he stepped closer to Peter and examined his suit.

Peter's lenses widened at the man and shrunk slightly

"Ahh, so under woos…" Tony started

"It's Spider-man actually mister Stark" Peter corrected

"Please call me Tony, Mr. Stark was my father's name… along with ass, drunk, douche and dick to name a few" Tony said with a shrug

Rogers coughed a bit awkwardly at his dead friend's son bad mouthing him. Steve wasn't an ignorant to Tony's childhood. After coming out of the ice and somewhat accepting that he was in the future he did some checking up on his old friends and the Howling Commandos to see if any of them survived the war and could possibly be still alive.

They survived the war yes, but Dum Dum Dugan and Montgomery Falsworth died years later in the Korean War. Gabe Jones retired from the army after the war ended and eventually married and had a few kids, he died a few years ago due to failing health. Jim Morita joined SHIELD but died in a plane crash back in the sixties, but given what he discovered about SHEILD being HYDRA the whole time, Steve believed that the 'accident' was in reality HYDRA cleaning house of anyone that might discover their continued existence. Jacques Dernier is the only surviving member of the Howling Commandos or second if you include Bucky.

Howard after the war became the military's primary weapons manufacture and a founding member of SHIELD. He also found out while the man was a brilliant scientist and engineer, he was… a rather bad father. He never hit Tony as a child growing up but he wasn't too attentive to him either, leaving his wife to fill the role as both mother and father on many occasions.

"O-okay mi- Tony" Peter coughed awkwardly

Tony nodded before resuming his question "So Spidey, web head, wall crawler, who make's your suit? Private tailor, talented girlfriend… you mom?"

"I-I do" Peter said a little nervously

Tony raised a brow and crossed his arms "Really, where'd you learn to sow that good? I wasn't aware of Midtown high having any sowing clubs"

Peter felt his blood run cold as he stared at Tony with his lenses widening until the black boarder can barely be seen. If the man was able to guess what school he went to it was obvious he knew who he was.

Rogers had a confused look on his face "Midtown High?" he then turned to Peter "You're a teacher?"

Peter remained quiet as he stared at the smirking Tony who shrugged "What? I was able to build a fully operational armored exoskeleton with semi flight capabilities in a cave with literally a pile of scraps… and a few missiles. You really think I couldn't find out about a guy dressed in a glorified onesie swinging around Manhattan like he's Tarzan?"

"Tony what are you talking about?" Rogers addressed the former Avenger who gave him a perplexed look

"What you didn't know that Spider-man should be calling himself Spider-ling or more accurately Spider-boy?"

Rogers looked at Tony in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened and he turned to Spider-man for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking at the you hero "Would you be willing to explain?"

"…Am I off the team?" Peter asked hoping that him getting kicked off wasn't because he was only fifteen.

"No… but your age should be addressed regardless" Steve said in a voice that sounded similar to the one his own father and Uncle Ben used to use

"Uh oh, papa Rogers voice kid." Tony smirked at the familiar tone

' _Sometimes I hate my need to see what's going on'_ Peter mentally sighed

* * *

And done.

So the next two chapters we see what Wanda's been up to before we head back to see Peter explain his origins somewhat and later gets a tour of the Avengers compound and meets up with Wanda again.

Also I went with the MCU Aunt May, meaning she's young and unusually attractive.


	8. Chapter 8

So here's the long awaited update for Spidey and Scarlet, sorry it took so long but you can now enjoy a bit more of it.

This chapter we get to get a deep look into Wanda's psyche which will seem a little odd but there's a reason. Part of it has to do with the fact she was experimented on by HYDRA, that's bound to leave most people mentally unwell as well as her childhood. As for the rest… it'll be explored as the story goes on

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, used or mentioned in this story

* * *

Avengers Facility, upstate New York

Wanda was currently in her room sitting on her bed clad in a simple red tank top and blue yoga shorts with her hair in a simple ponytail and drawing in a small book as she listened to the news drone on about something trivial. Since coming to America Wanda quickly discovered that half the time, the news would report the most idiotic and mundane things like who's dating who, who broke up with who, and only ever seemed to report on the bad things in the world and never the good

' _Guess acts of kindness don't gain as much ratings as who's fuckin who and gang violence in this country'_ Wanda thought darkly as she used her powers of telekinesis to switch the channel to something random

The T.V. ended up on the national geographic channel with a special on spiders. She looked at the screen for a moment before shrugging and letting it play while she continued to draw some sketches of different outfit ideas.

' _Hmm should I have a cape or a jacket?'_ Wanda thought for a moment before deciding _'Cape!'_

 **Whoosh!**

Wanda felt and sensed her brother suddenly appear sitting across from her eating what looked like an apple.

She didn't look up from her task "Is there something you need Pietro?"

Her twin gave her a look of mock offense "What? Can't I check in on my sister simply because I enjoy your company?"

"You could" Wanda said as she placed a few tears in the cape to make it look cooler "But I don't need telepathy to know that's bullshit"

"Language!" Pietro said jokingly as he tossed his finished apple into her dumpster "But you are right, I do need something"

"Once more I'm right" Wanda said in a deadpanned tone "What a surprise"

"What about joining Ultron?" Pietro said a bit annoyed

"It was the right decision" Wanda said with a shrug

"Joining a homicidal robot to help kill humanity was the right decision!?" Pietro said in surprise and shock "I nearly died!"

"Yes you did…" Wanda frowned in sadness "But… if we didn't join him the Avengers would have never discovered his plans because I was able to read his mind when he tried to upload into Viz's body, or stop him from using our home to try and kill us all. Because of that decision to join him, we are now international heroes"

"And it was pure dumb luck on all of those accounts" Pietro said with a blank expression. It was in all honesty, to say otherwise was a joke

"And yet are lives are better for it… because of MY decision to join him" Wanda said with a smirk

"Ugh! Now I'm beginning to see why Natasha hates us!" Pietro said as he threw his arms up in the air and fell back on her bed

"She can hate me all she wants" Natasha said with a shrug as she continued to draw "It won't bring back her beloved Banner back anytime soon"

"Harsh" Pietro said with a look of concern on him "You know Wanda; lately you've been getting a little…" he trailed off as he tried to find the right word

"Dark? Violent? Unhinged? A bitch?" Wanda said with a raised brow "Those are a few of the words that I've gleamed from others minds"

"You know you shouldn't read people's minds without permission" Pietro chided

"I didn't, the people here practically scream their thoughts half the time" Wanda growled out in minor annoyance "It makes it hard to sleep sometimes"

"Are you okay?"

Wanda shrugged as she finished her drawing and didn't answer. Something her brother quickly picked up on, indicating that she wasn't but wasn't going to admit it

Pietro studied his sister for a moment "Maybe you should have some help with that. The X-men I'm sure are willing to aid you"

Wanda snorted "I'm not a mutant dear brother. They wouldn't give me the time of day"

"Yes they would!" Pietro said

"They won't give me the same time of day unless I was a mutant and attended their school" Wanda corrected herself "Besides you'd just use me needing help as an excuse to see that girl again. What was her name?"

"You know I'd never do that to you Wanda" Pietro said

"Kitty I believe?" Wanda said ignoring him "Or was it the one they call… Negasonic Teenage Warhead?"

Pietro gave her a deadpanned look "…It was Kitty…"

"Thought so" Wanda said as she looked towards the T.V. to show a spider hiding in its burrow before it leapt out and captured its prey

Pietro followed her gaze and made a noise in his throat "Yeesh! Spiders are nasty"

"Why?" Wanda asked not looking away from the screen "Because they're so different from us?"

Pietro snorted at his sister "You know Wanda, your obsession with this Spider-man is getting a bit weird"

"I'm not obsessed with him" Wanda said in an annoyed tone

"And yet you're watching a program on spiders…"

"It's either this or another news story on some gang violence!" Wanda snapped

"Dressed in his colors…" Pietro continued on

"Would you prefer me to sit in my bed in only a bra?"

"And I heard you ask Castle earlier about Spider-man" he finished with a smug look

Wanda felt heat begin to build up in her cheeks as her eyes began to glow slightly "I was simply asking what kind of man he was in certain situations! So that way I'm not completely surprised by whatever decisions he makes when he joins us on our next mission!"

Pietro nodded and seemed to concede to his sister before he suddenly looked up with a smirk "I would believe you little sister if I didn't know your nostrils flare slightly when you lie… and they just did throughout your defenses!"

"RAGH!" Wanda sent a small non-lethal but painful bolt of psionic energy at her brother who dodged it with ease and shot off into the compound

Wanda glared at the doorway before using her telekinesis to slam it shut and lock it.

' _I don't have an obsession with him!'_ Wanda said before she looked down at her current attire and at the T.V. screen that showed a spider trying to woo a potential mate. She groaned as she fell back on her bed and slammed a pillow over her head "I don't!"

"Don't what?" Vision's voice suddenly echoed through the room

Wanda on instinct sent out a small pulse of energy and froze everything in place. She pulled the pillow off to see Vision's slightly startled expression as she had him restrained

"Oh Viz, sorry…" Wanda said as she released him

"No harm, I should have knocked instead of phasing in unannounced" Vision said in a calm tone as he straightens the clothes he was wearing. It was a nice sweater vest over a white long-sleeved shirt and slacks with a pair of well-polished shoes. He's said in the past it's to help him fit in more

Wanda couldn't see how since he has a giant glowing cosmic stone in his forehead and he's made of Vibrainium and synthetic flesh.

Hey whatever floats your boat she figured after a while

"Do you need something" Wanda questioned the android

Vision shifted on his feet "Yes, I require help on something that I don't feel I can properly do on my own"

"What's that?" Wanda asked as she got off her bed and made her way to her closet to put on some less revealing clothes. She wasn't embarrassed around Vision or anything she figured it'd make him more comfortable

"I'm fashioning us dinner and have made several meals for us to consume tonight" Vision stated

"And you need me because?" Wanda asked as she slipped on a light green shirt and slid on a pair of brown yoga pants

"I want you to see wheatear it is eatable for the rest of the team" Vision clarified

"So I'm a lab rat?" Wanda mused "Wouldn't be the first time. Fine"

"I'm sorry I dint mean to-" Vision started only to be cut off by Wanda

"I was joking Vision. We need to work on your sarcasm and sense of humor later. God knows you didn't get it from Stark!"

Vision frowned at that comment "I see that your opinion of Tony Stark hasn't changed much"

Wanda gave Vision a look "Viz, if he set you up for this kindly go back and tell him when he brings back my parents, undoes all of the death and violence caused by Ultron and to some extent me and Pietro I will gladly change my opinion of him. But until then he in my eyes will always be an elitist asshole who thinks he knows best and refuses to listen to reason"

Wanda than brushed pass Vision and opened her door with a flick of her hand "Come on, let's see if your cooking skills have improved since yesterday"

Vision wordlessly followed the young woman. He was a bit saddened to see that she still resented Stark, nowhere as bad when they first met but the hate was still there. He could only hope that she'll learn to move on from it. He doesn't expect her to ever forgive Stark for entirely but maybe come to at least accept the man

' _Rome was not built in a day'_ Vision reasoned as he saw the task as a long and difficult road.

…

"So where's Steve at?" Rhodey asked as the team sat down for dinner, he was eating what looked like smoked ham and steamed fruit

Wanda, Pietro and Castle were on one side of the rectangular table while Natasha, Sam and Rhodes were on the other and Vision was at the end with no plate in front of him as he observed the team interactions

"Went to meet Stark last I checked. Something about checking up on him and making sure he doesn't do anything too reckless" Natasha said as she took a bit of the casserole that Vision made her. It was good

"Last time he did, he made a killer robot" Wanda muttered as she twirled a fork in her pasta while she held her head in her other hand

Natasha gave Wanda a hard look "And whose fault is that?"

"His paranoia getting the best of him" Wanda said with a shrug "It was already there; all I did was make him confront it. Not my fault he cracked when the abyss stared back and he blinked"

"No… but it's your fault that the Hulk rampaged through Johannesburg" Natasha said with an edge in her voice

"True…" Wanda agreed "But I didn't endanger hundreds of lives by uploading SHIELD's entire database online that led to blowing the cover of dozens of deep cover agents all over the world and their families who were killed as a result. Also I didn't betray Banner's trust, that was all you"

"Wanda!" Pietro hissed at his sister

Natasha suddenly stood up and walked away from the table with a cold look in her eyes. The team watched her go before they looked to see Wanda still twirling with her food. She looked up to see everyone staring at her "What?"

"That was rude and uncalled for" Rhodes said with a look of disproval on his face

Sam on the other hand was giving her a worried look. It hasn't escaped the falcon's notice that for the past several weeks now, Wanda's personality was beginning to darken. He's brought the issue up with Steve who also has taken to notice.

"Wanda…" Sam said in a worried tone "Are you feeling alright? You've been…"

"Mean, vindictive, harsh?" Wanda said in a dry tone before she went back to playing with her food "I'm fine!"

"I concur with Mr. Wilson's assessments Wanda" Vision said as he leaned forward on the table "You've been acting an odd, to say the least"

Wanda placed her fork on her plate and looked to Vision "Odd how?"

"Your angrier than usual" Pietro said

"Pietro, have you looked at a calendar today?" Wanda asked dryly

"It's not that! I'm not the dense Wanda!" Pietro said annoyed

"I never said you were. I just asked if you looked at a calendar lately?" Wanda said getting annoyed

"So you're going to do the whole 'it's that time of the month thing'? That's weak and you know it!" Pietro said as he glared at his sister who glared back

"Well what do want me to say? That I can barely sleep most nights! That I have to hear everyone's thoughts and what they think about me day in and day out!" Wanda stood up with her voice rising. The others began to see bits of red energy gather around her as her eyes glowed

Castle slowly began to stand while keeping an eye on the powerful young woman as did Sam Vision and Rhodey

"Wanda you need to take deep breathes and calm down" Pietro said in an attempt to calm his sister

"WHY!?" Wanda screamed and at that moment cracked the table and sent the food flying everywhere. The sound of breaking dishes seemed to snap her out of it as she then took a confused look around "What happened to the table?"

"You uh, kind of destroyed it" Pietro said as he scratched his head

Wanda looked around for a moment to observe the damage "Oh… Pietro clean this up!"

"Wait what? Why!?" Pietro demanded

"You're my older brother and it's your duty to clean up after me" Wanda said as if it was the simplest thing in the world

"What just happened?" Castle leaned in and whispered to Rhodey and Sam who were both watching the two twins begin to argue

"No idea to be honest" Sam said with a concerned look "But I think we should call Steve and let him know about this"

"I'll get on it" Rhodey said as he made his out of the dining room while Vision helped Pietro clean the mess up while Wanda sat back in her chair that was still intact and watched the two

Sam and Frank shared a look of concern as they stood nearby and watched Wanda closely.

* * *

And done.

So yeah wanted to show that she has some issues she needs to work out. I always found it a little odd that Wanda or her brother didn't show any mental instability at least serious cases of it after being experimented on by HYDRA. I doubt those tests were safe or painless, plus Wanda and Pietro grew up having lost their parents and many of their friends and lived in a war torn country likely near poverty half the time and were surrounded by questionable people at best growing up.

Throw in some superpowers that allows Wanda to hear everyone's thoughts and feelings about her and trouble sleeping and you have a girl ready to snap! She'll get better as time goes on but for now I want to show that this girl is damaged in a sense and not just mentally but spiritually and emotionally too in some manner

Oh Peter, always attracts the crazy ones. Extremely hot but still crazy…


	9. Chapter 9

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917:** They will show up in one of my other stories but not for a while in the one I have it planned for, which one will be a surprise but I will say it's one of my more recent ones and the events of Spider-verse will play into another story I have cooking at the moment

 **justafan** : Nah Steve won't go that route, he knows Spider-man is just trying to make a difference and hey in the Civil War movie he didn't seem too bothered by Peter's presence and he could tell that Spidey was young, then again he was probably more focused on other things at the time so probably a moot point

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Avengers Facility, Upstate New York

' _Man earlier was crazy! She went berserk'_ Wanda picked up a stray thought as she was making her way back to her room an hour after her little episode in the dining room reserved mainly for the Avengers

' _I wonder how good the Black Widow is at sucking a dick?'_ came another thought came from a group of men who were talking while they were making their way passed her

Wanda closed her eyes and took several deep breaths as she picked up the pace. She made her way down a flight of stairs and passed Natasha on the way down

' _Bitch!'_ Natasha thought as she passed Wanda

"I hope Banner found someone else and you die alone and hated" Wanda said loud enough for the former Red Room assassin to hear as she turned down a hall before the woman could say anything

Sadly, this hall was filled with more people and Wanda had to hold in a groan as she started picking up everyone's thoughts. She began to make her way through the crowd as quick as possible. Some people were more than willing to step out of her way while other's gave her side glances and the occasional look of distrust

' _Really something wrong with that thing, don't know why Captain America didn't put the bitch down when he had the chance'_

' _Maybe I should call my mom later'_

 _Oh shit did I forget to get my wallet from the lounge?'_

' _I wonder if…'_

' _Hey that looks like…'_

' _Freak'_

Finally, Wanda cleared the hall and was relieved to see that she was nearing her room when she began to pick up random stray thoughts from nearby SHIELD agents or whatever they called themselves now

' _Where is everyone…'_

' _Uh oh there they go again!'_

Wanda quickly shoved her door open and slammed it shut behind her as she closed her eyes and tried to focus. At this point she could hear every one's thoughts on the compound all speaking at once. It sounded like some kind of disjointed chorus being magnified by a bullhorn in front of a bunch of speakers set to max volume

"Focus, focus you're in control, just focus" Wanda told herself as she paced her room unaware of the energy she was gathering around herself and start causing some of the things in her room to either shake or start to float a few centimeters off the ground

' _Steve needs to be told about this soon. She's starting to lose control of herself'_ Sam's thought somewhere near the kitchen

' _Tonight could have gone better'_ Rhodes thought from the firing range followed by the sounds of gunshots that caused Wanda to wince at the intensity of the nosie

' _Where the hell can I get a damn good drink around here?'_ Castle's thoughts came through, thankfully they were a little quieter if a bit more violent than most of the people here baring Natasha

' _I mean why wouldn't she be into me? I'm super-fast and can phase through things like she can'_ Pietro's fast paced mind streaked across her's as he thought of his crush on the girl from the X-men

Wanda sat on her bed and held her head as the voices started speaking up louder and louder until finally they suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes and looked around herself for a moment and was surprised to see herself sitting on her bed still clutching her head

"What the fu-" Wanda said in shock before she was pulled back into her body

"AH!" Wanda yelped and fell off her bed breathing hard as she looked around with wide eyes "W-What?"

She shakily climbed to her feet and looked around her surroundings, she was a bit relieved to hear the voices were no longer shouting in her head

She sighed at that part _'At least that's done with…'_

Wanda sat back down in her bed and let out a tired sigh, she felt exhausted but she didn't feel like having a repeat of earlier. She still doesn't know what the hell that put of body thing was and frankly she doesn't care at the moment.

' _Talk about of body experience'_ Wanda thought before her thoughts were interrupted

 **Knock! Knock!**

Wanda looked up to see her brother standing there with a small bowl of what looked like ice cream and a concerned look on his face

"Hey, just passing by when I heard you yell. Everything all right?"

"Yes Pietro, everything's fine" Wanda said with a dismissive wave of her hand

Pietro rolled his eyes at his sister's dismissal _'No it isn't Wanda, when will you realize you can't lie to me'_

Wanda kept her face blank as Pietro's thoughts echoed into her's again

"You do know that wave thing you do to shoo me away lost its significance when we were in high school right?" the speedster said with a smirk

"Wouldn't know, I spent most of my time in jail or detention" Wanda said with a shrug as she turned the T.V. on. Tonight was a report on the capture of one of Spider-man's rouge's known as Kraven the Hunter _'Why is the man wearing a lion on him? It's the middle of summer…'_

"Yeah I remember, especially since I more often than not had to spend our very limited amount of money that was meant for food and rent to bail you out" Pietro said with a snort as he sat down at his sister's feet and handed her the bowl of ice cream

Wanda looked down and was pleased to see it was her favorite, chocolate cookies and cream with chocolate sauce and an Oreo cookie. She levitated the bowl and placed it in her hand before she started to eat it

"Wow… that is the laziest thing I've ever seen someone with mind moving powers do" Pietro gave Wanda a deadpanned look

"Telekinesis brother, and it's not lazy! It's far more complicated than you think" Wanda said as she ate a scoop of the cold desert

"No what's complicated is moving at the speed of sound and then vibrating your molecules in a way that will allow you to phase through a solid object without getting stuck in it or destroying the thing you want to go through" Pietro said as he turned to watch the news story "All without stopping mind you and while you're being shot at!"

"Wow, only you can make running actually sound difficult" Wanda said with an eye roll

Pietro gave her a blank gaze before standing up "Well if you need me dear sister I'll be down the hall, Vision has challenged me to a game of ping pong and I intend to beat him!"

"Don't come crying to me when you lose" Wanda said as she put the bowl down on her dresser with her powers "And shut the door on your way out"

"Gonna touch yourself and imagine it's Spider-man?" Pietro said with a smirk before ducking under a bolt of energy and sprinting out of her room, closing it in the process

Wanda glared at the door for a moment before she huffed "No I wasn't!"

She then turned to see a picture of Spider-man on the screen and stared at it for a long moment

"…Besides, I'm sure he'll have no problem sleeping with me" Wanda said with a slightly dark mischievous glint in her eye as she flipped the channel off and laid back in the bed and stared at the ceiling "…Now I just need to find a way to get him here…"

Suddenly Vision walked through the door, literally walked through the door. Wanda gave the android a raised brow "Yes Viz?"

"…How do you play ping pong?" Vision asked

"…When Pietro hit's the ball over the small net, you hit it back" Wanda gave him a blank stare "Now shoo, I have to figure how to get Spider-man here!"

Vision gave her a confused look "It shouldn't be too difficult, Captain Rogers along with Tony Stark are inbound with him as we speak"

"Really?" Wanda said as she righted herself while keeping the annoyance out of her voice at the mention of Stark coming along as well "Why?"

"To give him a tour of the facility I believe" Vision said before his eyes glowed for a moment "Excuse me, but I must meet with your brother and 'Beat him senseless' in ping pong"

"Good luck" Wanda said as she saw Vision walk back through her door.

Wanda than looked at her dresser and slowly made her way towards it ' _Now I just have to find something eye catching but not slutty… Spider-man does not strike me as a man who wants someone dressed like their in some porno'_

* * *

And done.

Short chapter yes but next one will deal with Peter explaining to Steve why he's so young and then he'll meet up with Wanda again who's starting to develop a slightly obsessive attraction to him. It won't get too dark like she controls him and stuff but it will get a little odd, as Peter find's and attractive older woman hitting on him.

Also just letting you know now she's unaware of his age so right now, she will soon though and it will be a bit of a surprise to her


	10. Chapter 10

Answers to reviewers questions or statements

 **treyalexander63917:** Not too long, maybe at most another three chapters until Peter reveals his identity

 **ggboyking:** She won't be disgusted or confused, but she'll defiantly be intrigued and possibly turned on at the idea of teasing a guy younger than her, it's shown that her powers are starting to affect her mindset to some degree that it looks like her inhibitors are being lowered

 **Guest Oct 9:** You are right in that regard, even though her powers are affecting her in a bad way she still has a strong enough moral compass not actively go into people's minds but she may play around with him like maybe send images of her in 'scandalous clothing' to make him fluster. And Wanda will eventually come to well maybe not forgive Stark but at the very least stop hating him

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter stood there quietly as he just finished explaining how he got his powers, while being sure to keep a few things to himself like his spider-sense and why he was doing what he was. Steve had an unreadable expression on his face as he stared right into his soul with that whole 'I know what the abyss is like kid, I've been there and kicked it's face in' while Tony went quite at hearing that in a way he sort of got his uncle killed by not doing anything

After what felt like hours Steve finally spoke "Is your aunt May aware of what you do?"

Peter scratched the back of his head "I think, I mean she's dropped a few hints but she isn't outright saying 'hey I know your spider-man but be home for dinner'. I think it's because she knows why I'm doing this and why I haven't really told her about my…uh…"

"Spider-maning?" Tony said with a chuckle

"Yeah that, also she's probably going with the whole plausible deniability thing" Peter said as he rocketed back and forth on his feet

Finally, Steve spoke in a conflicted tone "To be honest Peter, part of me wants to say stop what you're doing and say your too young and that this isn't a game. But I know that you know this, you're a smart kid I can tell and well… I can't say that I haven't gone against the norm in my times to help others"

The last part was said with a small grin on his face as memories of his many attempts to enlist came to mind

"Really?" Peter said in surprised and slight relief that his idol wasn't telling him to hang up the suit

"Lying to a recruiter on where you're from on your file is a serious crime" Steve said with a hint of wisdom and humor in his tone "Besides, it's better that you're with us, there are a lot of people at their that wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of you"

"Way too trusting of strangers" Tony agreed before he clapped his hands "Now Steve as much as I want to continue our conversation I find myself wanting to visit the compound and check in on Rhodes and Vision"

Steve sighed "Fine, but we will be having that conversation Tony"

"I know" Tony said with roll of his eyes before looking towards Peter "Wanna come with us?"

Peter couldn't help himself and snickered at the man "That's what she said"

Tony laughed while Steve looked back and forth for a minute before he realized what Peter meant and gave him a disappointed look which Tony saw and laughed harder

"Uh oh kid, Papa Steve is disappointed in you" Tony said as he nearly fell over laughing

"Sorry mister Rogers" Peter said embarrassed

"It's alright, just please try to keep the language child appropriate" Steve said as he turned towards the Quinn Jet

"But what about Castle? He dosen have the cleanest vocabulary around" Peter said as he followed the two older heroes to the jet that would take him to the compound

Steve smirked at that "Oh trust me, he learned pretty quickly to mind what he says in the compound"

Peter snickered as he turned towards Tony "Can we see the recordings of that pleeease!"

"Spider-man…" Tony said with a serious face "Are you asking to see footage of Captain America scold and punish the Punisher when he uses harsh language?"

"…Yes" Peter said with a nod

Tony looked at the kid for a moment before turning his attention towards Steve "We're keeping him!"

Steve's response was a chuckle as the three entered the jet that Tony's A.I. FRIDAY started up and prepared for departure.

…

It wasn't too long of a flight before Peter was able to make out the distant lights of the compound and let out a whistle as the installation became clearer

"Whoa…" Peter said in awe

Tony smirked "Yeah, this used to act as a sort of storage facility for Stark Industries until I renovated it"

"And thanks to the location, we don't have to worry about civilians wandering around. So if you feel like taking a walk around the area without your mask go for it" Steve said as he punched in a few commands and brought the jet in for a landing

"What about the people who work here? The uh SHIELD guys?" Peter said with some uncertainty

"Their…" Steve was about to say trustworthy before thinking better about it "…We'll say that you're an intern for Stark"

"Meaning kid don't trust them completely" Tony said with a shrug before snapping his fingers "Oh especially the one with the eye patch!"

"You mean Fury?" Peter guessed

"I take it you've met?" Steve asked but Peter and Tony could pick up the tone of Papa Rogers in his voice

Peter grinned under his mask "Yeah, back in my first few months as Spider-man actually. He showed up one day at my home while my Aunt was out and sort of implied that I'm now considered government property and will be under his control when I turn eighteen"

The incident had really set Peter on edge for the next several months as he kept wondering each day if he would be ambushed by dozens of government agents and taken to some black site and turned into some super soldier.

Tony and Peter watched as Steve's face went blank before he spoke "Friday, get Fury on the line and tell him I wanna have a talk with him and that it should be in his best interest to not turn me down"

"Yes Captain" Friday said

"Poor Fury" tony said with a shake of his head as the jet landed on the pad and the three made their way towards the opening ramp "Steve try not to kill him; we still sadly need his secret agent ass"

"He doesn't need to move to be alive" Steve said with a slight growl in his tone as they exited the advance craft

"Tru- what the hell?" Tony said in surprise as he, Steve and Peter gaped at the form of Wanda Maximoff approaching, or more specifically her attire

She was dressed in a red t-shirt that ended a few inches away from her waist showing part of her midriff, black short shorts that seemed a little baggy and loose with knee high black socks and a pair of red slippers. Her hair was held back by a red band and she seemed to be glowing…like actually glowing scarlet

"Hello Spider-man!" Wanda said with a smile directed at the secretly blushing teenager while Steve and Tony both stared at her in shock. She saw this and frowned at the older men "What?"

"Uhh…" Tony gestured towards her attire "Why?"

"I was feeling a little hot and wanted to cool off is all" Wanda said with a shrug before turning towards Spider-man and grinned "But when I heard that you'd be visiting I decided to come meet you and give you a tour of the place"

"Really?" Peter said in surprise, his mind leaping at the chance to see the rest of the facility "Sure that sounds awesome!"

Wanda grinned as she slid her arm into the red and blue colored hero and began to pull him towards the building "Excellent, we're first start with the hangers"

Steve watched the two depart into the compound before turning to see an dd expression on Tony's face "Tony, you alright?"

"I'm torn Cap…" Tony said as he stroked his goatee

"With what?" Steve asked

"Wheatear to laugh at the idea that Wanda here is crushing on a guy younger than her, or disturbed that Wanda here is crushing on a guy younger than her" Tony gestured to the duo as they round a corner

Steve narrowed his eyes at the billionaire before they widened in realization "Oh…you think we should say something?"

Tony waved it off "Nah I'm sure that Wanda won't try anything and even it probably won't take long for her to figure out that he's not even old enough to drink let alone drive or vote"

"Right…" Steve said with some uncertainty as he's noticed lately that Wanda's behavior was starting to get…questionable "We'll discuss this after my meeting with Fury"

"Mind if I watch? Sides I have a few things I want to say to the Jason Bourne reject myself" Tony said as he followed after the first Avenger

* * *

And done.

Next chapter Peter and Wanda tour the compound and Wanda decides to tease the poor Spider teen and meet the rest of the Avengers!


	11. Chapter 11

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917** : It's a bit of both but there is a plot to this, may not be as grand or epic as in some of my other stories but it's there

 **cabera1234** : Yeah, Wanda may have just more or less completely destroyed Peter's crush on Liz just then

 **justafan** : I like to think that if you're that conflicted with my portrayal of the same character in two different stories, it means I'm doing good or something. But yeah Wanda will have an interesting reaction to Peter's age when she finds out, which is soon

 **Dudem98** : Yeah May won't be entirely pleased to see that Wanda wants to jump her nephew's bones, and Wanda may be none too pleased to have her object of affection's Aunt try to get in her way…blood will be spilled and punches will be thrown…well not really buy you get the idea

 **superspiderfan** : Very possessive

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

To say things in Fury's office at the moment was tense would be like saying that the Wolverine likes to drink, smoke and stab people with his claws if you piss him off, biggest understatement of the era

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't break my fist against your face" Steve said with narrowed eyes as he stared at the passive form of Nick Fury

Tony was leaning against the wall watching the two men with a watchful eye on Fury. Nick on the other hand look unconcerned about the threat he was just given by Rogers

"Maybe because without me, SHEILD won't last long?" Fury said in an even tone

"If you running SHEILD includes threatening teenagers and turning them into weapons for you to use and manipulate, I think the world will get by just fine" Steve said with a subtle growl in his tone "The world existed for millions of years before SHIELD was created and I'm willing to wager it will still keep spinning long after it's gone and forgotten"

"That teenager as you so rightly called him is-" Fury began only to be interrupted by Steve slamming a hand down on his desk, cracking it slightly

"He's a teenager! Trying to do the right thing and the last thing he needs is some government agency telling him he'll be there property when he's of age" Steve said as he leaned towards Fury with a glare that would make the Hulk proud "I'm only going to say this once Fury, leave him and whatever others you've planned to weaponize alone or else"

"Or else what captain?" Fury asked with narrowed eyes

"Or else we assemble the Avengers and hell maybe the X-men and Reed's people and kick your ass" Tony said with an eye roll as he pushed off the wall "I mean really Fury, we've beaten an army of aliens and their weird giant flying snake things led by a Norse god even though technically he's a Frost Giant that was adopted by Norse Gods, a homicidal A.I. in a body of Vibrainium and his army of look alikes some of which were made with Adamantium, HYDRA on a regular basis and just last week we helped the X-men stop Stryker from trying to wipe out mutant kind with a weaponized Cerebro, you really think we can't beat you, a guy who looks like his prime has passed a few years back and what a hundred SHIELD agents who've at best faced down some thugs with slightly bigger guns then your typical street punk?"

Fury glared at Stark for a moment before turning his attention to Rogers "The genetic enhancements made to Spider-man are the result of SHEILD's attempts to recreate the super solider formula, as far as I'm concerned his body is property of SHIELD"

"Not anymore it isn't" Steve said as he leaned in until he was almost nose to nose with Fury who ever so slightly backed away

It was then that Vision entered the room after phasing through the wall and saw Steve "Ah sir, I'm glad to have caught you"

Steve turned towards his teammate with a frown "What is it Vision?"

Vision began to rub his hands in a manner that indicated he was a tad bit nervous "It's um Spider-man sir…"

"What about him?" Steve asked with some concern "Is he okay?"

Tony spared a glance at Fury "I really hope you're not dumb or brave enough to make a grab for him here Fury, need I remind you that I still own this place and most of the Avengers kind of don't like you or most of if any of the SHEILD agents here?"

Vision unaware of the conversation the three men were having shook his head with a confused expression as he gave them his answer

"…He won't leave the hanger"

…

Wanda couldn't help but feel insulted that her, sitting on a table and striking an image that practically screamed 'take me hard and hot' was being ignored by the object of her desires in favor of a jet

"This…is…AWESOME!" Peter shouted as he crawled around and on the new Quinn Jet the Avengers were starting to use after the last one was totaled in a fight last week

It was twice the size of the previous model, making it three quarters the size of the X-men's jet and almost as fast. Reflective paneling for camouflage, radar and heat absorbent paint that rendered it next to invisible on most radars in the world, three built in miniguns and two miniature 'Arc reactor Canons' for offense and defense

It other words, the most awesome aircraft Peter has ever seen!

"Seriously, this thing is like a decade ahead of any other aircraft on earth! Well except the one the X-men fly, have you seen that thing?" Peter asked as he peeked into the cockpit and had his eyes widened at the sight of the dashboard and controls and-

"And it has cup holders that look like they can help regulate your drinks temperature? Sweeeet!" he nearly squealed in happiness

"So glad your impressed by the jet…" Wanda said with a sigh, looks like a few hours of passionate sex in the hanger were out the window "…Knew I should have started with the team's quarters first…"

"What, you say something Wanda?" Peter looked over towards the Sakovian with a quizzical look under his mask

"No, just talking to myself" Wanda said quickly with a sheepish smile on her face before it returned to a scowl as Spider-man went back to examining the engines that incorporated Stark's Repulsoer technology

"Man…traded up for a jet. That's got to be a blow to your vanity on so many levels" Pietro said suddenly appearing next to his sister with a sandwich in his hands

Wanda scowled at her twin "I wasn't traded up, he's just simply interested in what a fine piece of tech the jet is, that's all…"

Pietro rolled his eyes at this "If you say so, just please wait for us to use it one mission before destroying it in a fit of rage and repressed jealousy. I really want to use those cup holders in it"

"I'm not jealous of a pile of fancy metal and circuits!" Wanda said with a huff and looked to see Spider-man suddenly make an inhuman leap over to the other side of the hanger and land in a crouch as Sam appeared who then proceeded to let out a brief shriek and nearly jump back in surprise

"Heh whoops sorry didn't mean to scare ya" Peter said with a sheepish chuckle

Sam took a deep breath before giving the young man a nod "It's alright, just not used to people randomly appearing in front of me is all"

"Really?" Pietro said as he suddenly appeared next to Sam who flinched "I mean you're on a team with a guy that can run faster than the speed of sound and a cyborg that's capable of walking through walls like a ghost, figured you'd be used to people randomly appearing before you by now"

Sam gave Pietro a dry look before turning to Spider-man "So uh your touring the facility huh?"

Peter nodded and pointed towards the approaching Scarlet Witch "Yeah, Wanda's been showing me around!"

Sam nodded at this and turned to Wanda only to gape at her attire "Uh Wanda, why are you-"

"Because I feel like it" Wanda snapped before she linked her arm with Spider-man's "Now if you need us, I'm going to show Spider-man where our quarters are"

"…Why?" Sam said with a frown

"So he'll know where to sleep if he decides to spend the weekend" Pietro said with a snort as he sent Wanda a discreet wink

' _Thank you…'_ Wanda said through a telepathic message

' _Just…keep it down. I'd rather not spend half the night hearing your moans and his grunts and a bed slamming into the wall'_ the fastest man on the team said before he turned towards Sam "Hey Sam, Rhodes is looking for you"

"Why?" Sam said with a confused look directed towards Wanda's twin

It was then that Wanda discreetly dragged Spider-man from the hanger all the while ignoring his protests

"But I wanna see what else is in there!"

"There's plenty of other places to see Spider-man" Wanda said as she pressed his arm into her bosom "And there are things here far more pleasant than an oversized glider"

"Really like what?" Peter said as he looked towards the beauty next to him

' _Oh you know…things'_ Wanda said with a mischievous smile directed towards Peter who nearly jumped at hearing her voice in his head

"W-What how did you-" he started only to be interrupted by Wanda's giggle

"I'm a telepath, courtesy of the Mind Stone in Vision's head and some rather brilliant if unethical HYDRA scientists" Wanda said as she and Spider-man passed several SHEILD agents

"Oh…so you've read my mind?" Peter said a little nervously, he really hoped she didn't go too far in

"No I merely projected my thoughts to you. I try to keep from intentionally invading people's minds if I can help it" Wanda said before she winced at a sudden barrage of thoughts from several men and women down the hall "Though I wish the people here would think quieter…it gets hard to sleep or concentrate when they aren't"

"Yeesh, that sounds rough" Peter said with genuine sympathy

When he first started out, his senses were dialed up to an eleven and made it difficult to concentrate, thankfully he's learned to sort of tune things out and he's designed his suit to help him better focus…maybe he could help Wanda out, assuming she wants it of course

Finally after several more minutes they arrived at a door and stopped, causing Peter to quirk a brow at Wanda "What's here?"

"My room…" Wanda said in a low tone as she leaned in towards the red and blue themed man, unknown to her teenager, and ran a finger down his chest "Wanna head in and look around?"

Peter began to blush as the woman was nearly face to face with him "You want me to go in your room?"

Wanda chuckled at this "Yes, after all I have some new ideas for a new outfit I was working on and I was hoping you'd look at them and give me a second opinion…please?"

"Uh well…if you value my opinion that much then sure" Peter said as he began to scratch his head in slight embarrassment and nervousness

"Wanda!" a voice called out all of a sudden just as Wanda made to open her door

Both Peter and Wanda turned to see Natasha approaching them, causing Peter to gasp in awe at the sight of the Back Widow herself and for Wanda to growl in annoyance at being interrupted yet again, seriously was it too much to ask for a few hours oh hot and intense sex with her new teammate?

Natasha finally stopped before the two and gave the Sakovian witch a blank look "What are you doing here, dressed like that and with Spider-man?"

"Showing him around, and I'm dressed like this because last time I checked there aren't any rules saying otherwise" Wanda said with a slight growl in her tone

"Really?" Natasha said with a quirked brow before she folded her arms under her bosom "Because from where I was standing, it looked like a poor attempt to get Spider-man in your room so you can sleep with him"

"Wait what?" Peter said as his lenses and eyes widened to the point they both nearly popped off his head. He then shot a surprised look towards Wanda "You were trying to…sleep with me?"

Wanda sent a withering glare towards Natasha who responded with a smirk of her own before she shot Spider-man a sheepish smile "Maybe…is that okay?"

Peter blinked at her for several moments before he suddenly pulled away "Uh not that I wouldn't mind, really I'm flattered it's just- uh I have to uh…wait you hear that?"

He looked down that hall and held a hand to his hear "What's that Castle? You need me talk to you real quick, alright be there in a second old buddy, old pal, old friend!"

He then turned towards the Scarlet Witch and Black Widow and gave them both a sheepish chuckle "Well you heard the gun wielding vigilante, I'll uh see guys around…yeah"

He then immediately turned and began to fast walk, if not outright run down the hall, leaving a fuming Wanda and a bemused Natasha.

Wanda turned her glare towards the former KGB agent and growled "I should tear out every memory you have of Banner and leave you an unfeeling heartless husk!"

Natasha returned Wanda's glare with one of her own "Try it, and you'll see just how heartless I can be witch!"

Wanda's eyes began to glow and Natasha tensed and prepared to move when suddenly Pietro appeared "Hey, where'd Spider-man go? Scared him off already little sister?"

Wanda turned her attention to her brother who gave her an innocent shrug before she let out an enraged yell before shoving her door open and them slamming it shut with enough force to cause both Pietro and Natasha to flinch

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter Peter encounters Vision, Rhodes, and Frank again before heading back home all the while Wanda mentally fumes at being stonewalled by Natasha just as it looked like she was about to score


	12. Chapter 12

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Daniel6** : It wasn't so much Natasha being a mama bear to Peter but more Natasha simply stonewalling Wanda because she could, girls really don't like each other. As for having Peter, Piotr and Pietro all in the same room and all answering yes when someone says Peter sounds too good to pass up.

 **Galabrax** : I may end up doing something like Avengers vs X-men, Venom showing up and maybe the events from the 2000 Spider-man game, something I kinda want to see with current console gen graphics for some reason. Oh and diving more into Wanda's sort of out of body experience and her magical connections and have Doctor Strange show up at some point. I may have someone like Liz Allan show interest in Peter but when she's up against Wanda Maximoff… poor girl doesn't stand a chance, and maybe even Kitty Pryde just because it'll be funny to see Quicksilver see his crush hitting on the guy his sister is hitting on. Wanda will find out about Peter's age next time she meets him and I'll have a few other teenaged heroes pop up, sort of give Peter someone to hang out with aside from the adults and the Maximoff twins, like the students at the X-mansion.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : Not so much as go to war with other women but more use her powers to 'persuade them' to look somewhere else… or just scare them off. The whole team will find out about Peter's age eventually, the Maximoff twins being the first followed soon by Natasha and then the rest at some point, but Frank already knows that Peter's young, doesn't know exactly but enough that he's still in school most likely. The 'talk' is coming and I have someone in mind for it. I may have Tony start to hang around Peter more which will in turn introduce him to his unusually attractive aunt. If Peter did go into Wanda's room, she would have found out how young he was a lot earlier then I have planned… and Peter would have gotten to third base before then.

 **Daniel's the man 98:** The events of X-men 2 haven't happened exactly like in the movie, in this universe there was no attack on the mansion and Jean didn't die or team up with Magneto or attack on the white house. It was just basically Styrker ambushed Charles when he was off to meet Magneto, caught him and tried to wipe out Mutant kind but the X-men and Avengers saved him.

 **Spawn Hades** : The romance will start soon, mainly around when Wanda first uncovers Peter's actual age under the mask and they start to hang out more in the next like three, four chapters.

 **Hivedragon** : You know the blonde acid spitting woman from the Wolverine Movie back in 2013? That was her.

 **Wingd Knight** : Miles Morales won't be Spider-man in this story, also shame for thinking he beats Miguel O'Hara, shame! Also, just because Miles is a athlete doesn't mean he's not a genius, he's just a bit more athletic than his comic book counterpart. Harry, MJ and Gwen get used too often, especially the blonde tramp. The Tantric and chaos energy thing will be mentioned at some points in this story, as for Spider-man killing if necessary, that's like if Thanos himself is about to wipe out half of the life in the universe, at that point it'd be worse if he didn't stop him in any way possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

In the year that Peter's been Spider-man, he's had his occasional encounters with the opposite sex, most of which who were all older than him and sort of evil or hardcore bad with the closest in his age range and being a good guy or well girl if you want to get technical being the Black Cat and even then, she had a good four years on him, so he wasn't entirely put off by Wanda maybe wanting to sleep with him…

It was just the fact that she actually was going to sleep with him!

' _Which I know just won't end well, I mean I'm like sixteen and she's… I think she's like twenty-two but still, that's way too big of an age gap for it work. Plus… after seeing how old I am she'll probably puke on me like Felicia did'_ Peter thought with a shiver as his last encounter with the attractive thief Black Cat came to mind.

Yeah, getting puked on by a hot older chick did wonders for his pride… he couldn't stop moping for a month!

' _Also, I'm pretty sure my Aunt would flip that I'm in a relationship with an older woman'_ Peter thought as he made his way through the halls of the facility for the next several minutes, partly exploring more and partly trying to find Steve and Tony so he can go home. It was getting late out.

It was then that Peter collided with something that caused him to let out a pained groan as it felt like he ran right into Wolverine only instead of the smell of cheap whiskey and cigars, he was met with a purple face with a weird glowing yellow gem on the forehead.

"Oh, hello Spider-man" Vision nodded towards the young wall crawler.

"Oh, uh hi Vision" Peter said as he rubbed his head "Ow, what are you made of?"

"Vibrainium" the android answered plainly

At this Peter's eyes and lenses widened "Whoa… like the same stuff in Captain America's shield?"

"Yes"

"The same stuff from the extremely isolated nation of Wakanda in lower east Africa that's only recently begun to open its borders to the world, sort of kinda but not really?" Peter asked with growing excitement

"Indeed" Vision nodded as Spider-man circled and poked at his form.

"Cool… man what's it like to be made out of Vibrainium?" Peter asked as he tapped his knuckles against the android's shoulder.

"Interesting… the properties of Vibrainium allow me to absorb energy and use it to strengthen the atomic bonds between its molecules to make me denser. It also can be used as a sort of emergency power source in the event the Mind stone is removed from my head" Vision gestured to the glowing stone on his head.

"Ooh…" Peter stared in awe before a thought came to him "But wait, would that work if something does remove that from your head?"

Vision was silent for a few moments as he mulled over an appropriate answer before he concluded on a proper response "We'll just have to wait and see"

"Oh, well I guess that's fair" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head before looking around "So, uh where's the others at? All sleeping or are they off doing Avenger stuff already?"

Vision hummed as he ran through the security systems in the facility before he located the other members of the team "Captain Rogers and Mister Stark are currently speaking with Falcon and War Machine in the main hanger while the Punisher is-"

"Right behind you Arnold" the gun wielding vigilante said as he approached the two and gave Spider-man a slightly surprised look "What are you doing here Spider-kid?"

Peter scowled at the man "It's Spider-man, not Spider-kid!"

"I'll call you Spider-man when your voice stops cracking" Castle replied evenly.

Peter gritted his teeth at the man before he let out a sigh of defeat "Is there no pleasing you?"

"No" Castle said with a blank expression.

"Well that sucks… also by the way why did you call Vision, Arnold?" Peter asked with some confusion "He doesn't have a football shaped head, well unless he can manipulate his body to do that like Mister Fantastic can which is actually kind creepy to look at after a while"

"He's an android that was meant to be a hyper lethal killing machine before he was reprogramed to be good or something along those lines, like Arnold's Terminator from the second movie" Castle explained.

"Oh… is the Terminator the one where that guy who's supposed to be a good guy is turned into a machine and goes back in time to make sure the thing that made him like that is created while his mom and dad and some old machine guy try to destroy the thing?"

Castle stared at Peter for several long minutes before he let out a dejected sigh "…Yeah… sure…"

"Oh, sweet!" Peter said as he turned towards Vision "Have you ever said, 'I'll be back' in a cool German accent?"

"He's Austrian" Castle stated with a scowl of annoyance as he wondered what the hell was happening to the current generation of kids, had they no taste?

"Yeah, what he said?" Peter asked Vision who stared back and forth between the two before answering.

"I'll be back"

He then phased into the floor, leaving both Peter and Castle standing there for several moments before Peter spoke in a disappointed tone.

"Aww he didn't do the accent"

…

" **THAT FUCKIN RED HEADED VODKA DRINKING WHORE!"** Wanda shouted as she grabbed a small chai she had in front of her desk and slammed it into the T.V., creating a shower of sparks and glass before she took the damaged piece of furniture and threw it against the wall with a enough force to shatter it into several pieces.

" **THAT FUCKIN BARREN CUNT! I HOPE BRUCE NEVER COMES BACK FOR HER UNLESS IT'S TO TELL HER SHE CAN ROT IN HELL!"** Wanda screamed out as sent a powerful psionic energy blast into her bed, causing it to shatter into hundreds of pieces, some of which hit her in the face and caused her fury to rise even further until-

"Wanda, do you think it would be odd for me to say 'I'll be back' with a Austrian accent-" Vision started after phasing through the wall only to stop dead in his tracks as he took in the damage around him and saw Wanda breathing heavily as she glared at him with glowing scarlet red eyes.

"…"

"…"

"… I'll… be back" Vision said as he slowly phased back through the wall, leaving Wanda to stare at the space for a moment before she let out another yell that ever so subtly shook the entire building to its foundations.

" **FUUUUUUUCK!"**

…

Peter felt the slight vibrations as he and Castle were making their way back to the hanger where Steve, Tony, Rhodes and Sam were. Castle didn't seem to notice the small almost unnoticeable earthquake or maybe he didn't see it as something to worry about.

' _Then again, he probably doesn't have a spider-sense that's starting to go off a little…'_ Peter thought as they entered the hanger to see the four men on the far side of the room next to the same jet that brought Peter here earlier.

"Aww, it's not the new one" Peter's shoulders slumped as he followed the older man towards the group "I really wanted to try those temperature adjusting cup holders"

"With what?" Frank questioned with a side glance.

Peter thought about it for a minute before he shrugged "I don't know, maybe a glass of water or something"

Castle sighed in exasperation as they neared the four men. Steve noticed them and gave Peter and Frank a nod while Tony was looking down at a tablet with a bunch of specs on it for some sort of new suit he was making. Rhodes was watching him with an unimpressed look.

"I thought you told Pepper that you wouldn't be making any more suits"

Stark glanced up at him and sent him a wink "It's not an Iron Man suit, ergo I'm not breaking my promise"

"Then what is it?" Peter asked before he tensed up as both men glanced at him "Oh… sorry, didn't mean to intrude-"

"Don't worry kid" Tony said as he patted Peter on the shoulder and held the screen up for him to look at "In fact I would very much appreciate your input in this, after all if you're gonna be running with the Avengers, you gotta look the part"

Peter's lenses narrowed in confusion before he looked down at his suit "What's wrong with my suit?"

"It's not intimidating or badass enough" Tony said with a shrug as he glanced back at the screen "Now how do repulseors built into several spider like legs that emerge from your back on top of your own personal A.I. sound?"

Peter was about to comment before Sam beat him to it with an incredulous expression "Wait, wait, wait, you're giving him a new Stark made Spider-man suit, thing, but not me?"

Tony glanced at him with a frown "What's wrong with your gear?"

"It can't shoot repulserors!" Sam said.

"Oh…" Tony said before he thought it over "What if I give you a miniature drone that you can control that can zap people with either a really high powered taser or a small little energy beam?"

Sam was about to protest before he thought it over for a minute "Will the drone have a mini repulseor on it?"

"It'll give it two" Tony offered.

"Hmmm…" Sam hummed in thought at the prospect of having a miniature drone with two mini repulseors on it.

Peter watched the two men go back and forth before he glanced at Steve "Uh what time is it?"

Steve looked puzzled for a minute and was about to ask Stark if the time was displayed on his tablet before Vision suddenly rose up from the ground.

"The time is currently twelve twenty-two in the morning"

Peter's lenses shot open at this point as he glanced at Steve with an urgent look under his mask "Can you give me a quick lift back to Manhattan?"

"Something wrong?" Rhodes asked with a raised brow.

"I uh, I uh have to meet with someone… uh Daredevil, I promised to help him with something and I just realized if I don't go now I'll be late and well he can get a little cranky if I'm late and the last time that happened he wouldn't talk to me for like a week which was kinda heartbreaking but also unfair since it wasn't really my fault, at least I don't think it was so-" Peter started to go on and on before Steve loudly clapped his hands together.

"Well I think we need to get going then. Don't want to make Daredevil worry do we?" Steve said while mentally thinking that Logan was right in that the kid could go on and on if given the chance.

"Oh, well uh see ya guys then" Peter said with a small wave towards Sam, Frank and Vision as he followed Steve towards the Quin Jet they came here in the first place.

"Good evening Spider-man" Vision replied while Frank simply grunted and turned on his heel and began to make his way back to his room to sleep.

Peter gave the group another wave as he stepped into the jet while Steve made his way towards the cockpit and begin to start up the engines and controls. After a few moments the entire aircraft shuttered as it's engines roared to life and the hatch began to close. Peter made his way up towards the cockpit and sat down next to Steve as he flipped a small switch on the dashboard that opened the hanger's door and began to ease the jet outside and into the late night air.

"So, what'd you think of your first trip here?" Steve asked as he made a few adjustments to the jet as it began to rise higher and higher into the sky.

"It was awesome!" Peter said, almost bouncing in his seat "I got to meet everybody and they all seemed really nice"

"Glad to hear. Maybe you can pass that on to Daredevil. Get him to come up at some point too" Steve said.

"Yeah, I think he'll like it here" Peter said as he glanced out the cockpits window towards the dark forest below "By the way, where's Dr. Banner, the guy with the bow and arows and Thor? I didn't see them while I was here. Are they not on the team anymore?"

"Uh… Thor's back in Asgard, Hawkeye's retired and Banner's… on vacation" Steve said carefully.

"Oh… well crap. I really wanted to meet them too" Peter said with a sigh of disappointment "Especially Dr. Banner"

"Because he can turn into the Hulk?" Steve guessed.

"Well partly, but also because I'm a big fan of his. I mean have you read his work on using the atomic bonds of Gamma radiation particles to…"

Steve had no idea what Peter began to talk about as he began to use a wide variety of scientific terms and words that he's only ever heard from Stark or Banner. So, like with them he would occasionally nod and make a sound on intrigue to pretend that he knows some of the things that the young man was talking about. After a few minutes of listening to something akin to a scientific lecture, Peter finally stopped and took a deep breath.

"…And with that, he might be able to increase the power output of modern day nuclear reactors by forty percent with a twenty percent decrease in radiation fall out" Peter said.

"Incredible" Steve said as he monitored the various readings of the jet as it began it's approach towards Manhattan "So where do you want me to let you out?"

"By the tower will be fine. I can make my way home from there" Peter said as he stood up and cracked his neck "Thanks for the lift by the way"

"Anytime" Steve said as he began to decrease the jet's speed "I also had a talk with Fury"

"You did?" Peter said with surprise "W-What did he say?"

"Nothing that I didn't already know but he won't be bothering you again" Steve said as the jet came to a stop over Avengers Tower.

"Really?" Peter said with doubt "Just like that? You tell him to leave me alone and he listened?"

"No, I'm sure he agreed to get me out of his face, but he now knows I'll be keeping an eye on him and he's know if he does try anything and gets caught… Fury's going to get a very up close and personal demonstration of what my shield can do" Steve said as he opened the hatch for the jet.

"Whoa…" Peter said with wide eyes before he grinned "That sounds awesome"

Steve hummed at that before a thought came to him as he turned back to see Peter approaching the opened hatch "Peter…"

"Yeah?" Peter said as he turned back towards the man with a quirked head.

"Let Daredevil know about Fury too. I'd feel better if you two are watching each other's backs out here" Steve said.

"Aye cap'n!" Peter said with a crisp salute that Steve returned with a laugh.

Peter stood at the very edge of the hatch for a moment before he took a single step forward and let gravity take him down. The wind roared in his ears as he fell farther and farther away from the Jet and waited until the distant forms of the cars and trucks of New York City's ever flowing traffic grew to the size of his hand before he shot a web line out and waited for it to go taught and his momentum carried him just meters above the busy traffic and into the air again.

Peter waited until he was at the apex of his swing before he released his hold on the web and was launched through the air like a bullet from a rail gun before he shot out another web line and repeated the process.

"Man, crazy night. I went from fighting a crazy Russian guy who likes to wear animal pellets and stabs people to getting a tour of the Avengers compound!" Peter beamed as he swung through the air, his sights set for his home "DD is going to be so jealous!"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, picks up a few weeks later where Peter joins forces with a rather strange doctor in his battle against Mysterio…

A little short yeah but I figured it's better than nothing. Next chapter will be longer though and won't take nine months to come out like this one did, so there's that. Also, anyone see the new Avengers Infinity War trailer? I think Marvel and Disney just gave DC and Warner Bros. the biggest middle finger of all time.


	13. Chapter 13

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Spawn Hades** : No that looked like Spider-man going toe to toe with Thanos which means only one thing… bravest mother fucka on earth!

 **Jaeson Chandler** : It might have, if the went the same route that they went with Wonder Woman it would have been a great movie but then they had to bring in Joss Wheldon and keep using Snyder's vision which honestly everyone is getting tired of. Here's hoping that the embarrassing results that Warner Bros got from this film wakes them the hell up. But I doubt it.

 **treyalexander63917** : Nova Corps no because honestly, I'm pretty sure Thanos will have wiped them out to get that Power Stone. As for the Guardians of the Galaxy, yeah, they'll show up later on. Yeah Thor Ragnarok is happening, it's why Thor and Hulk aren't around at the moment. His powers will somewhat change once he starts to sleep with Wanda, but nothing too major.

 **Wingd Knight** : I was thinking of using younger members from both the X-men, Inhumans and other young heroes like Ms. Marvel and Johnny Storm for Peter to hang out with. Yeah once some of Peter's friends and fellow students at Midtown see who Peter has hooked up, they are gonna flip. Flash will probably slip into a coma from seeing 'Puny Parker' with a woman like Wanda while Miles and Ned will be like 'Dude, she uh have a sister?'.

 **Daniel6** : He doesn't know to what extent, but yeah he now sort of knows.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : Yeah, in the Ultimate line of comics when Peter showed Black Cat that he was still a teenager, she barfed on him. Yes the Defenders will show up in this story. Yes a few of the Avengers will begin to notice Wanda's obsession with Spider-man after a time, at first they'll chalk it up to her having a crush on the guy, which will sour once they find out her young Peter is and Wanda still crushing on him and the things that will follow.

 **Nayrsamoht12** : I think Daredevil is the last guy to give Peter any advice on women given his own history.

 **Darkspyder** : Some of Peter's tormentors might end up suffering odd unexplainable bouts of intense nightmares and hallucinations. Don't know why that would be though…

 **Retrogamer7800** : No, she won't, mainly because he won't be going to any Homecoming Dance, Prom on the other hand, maybe.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter idly hummed to himself as he scoured through a dumpster for any items he could use to advance his Spider-man tech. It's been several weeks since his visit to the Avengers compound, base, headquarters thing and safe to say, Peter wanted to visit again.

He told Daredevil about it and other than a few nods and some humming, the defender of Hell's Kitchen didn't seem as impressed or as jealous as Peter had hoped he would be, like at all.

"I swear, what does it take to impress that guy?" Peter asked himself as he held up an old busted tablet to see if there was anything worth salvaging from it "Hmm, could probably use the LED's if they still work and maybe parts of the screen that aren't cracked…"

Peter shrugged as he placed the damaged tablet in a bag that he brought with him that was filled mostly with old computer or television parts before he hopped out of the dumpster and wiped a few bits of trash off his pants and shoes before he slung the bag over his shoulder and made his way to the mouth of the alley and on to the sidewalk. He wasn't far from his and Aunt May's apartment, opting to stick close today. His aunt was out with a few friends and wouldn't be back until dinner, or after dinner if she and her friends hang out longer and Ned and Miles were busy, leaving Peter to his own devices.

Sadly, said devices usually revolved around him dumpster diving for items he could reverse engineer or repurpose or swinging around New York as Spider-man, looking for people to beat up.

"Man, that sounds awful when I think about it that way" Peter said as he made his way down the street "I mean yeah their bad guys but still, makes me sound like a bully, going around and beating up people who are weaker than me because I don't like them or what their doing"

Maybe that was why the Daily Bugle didn't like him and called him a menace… nah Jameson was just jealous of him is all because he can rock red and blue almost as much as Captain America could!

"Now I just need to find a way to get a super cool physics defying shield and I'll be golden" Peter hummed to himself as he arrived at this apartment building and walked in towards the elevator.

Peter clicked on the button and hummed to himself as he waited for the car to arrive while he thought of a few things he could use from his recent dives in the dumpster for his Spider-man tech. He's toyed with the idea of having a sort of signal light, while his vision was far greater than any non-enhanced human on earth, it wasn't night vision. Plus, if he's ever hurt, for whatever reason, on an Avengers mission, he can use said light to get other people's attention.

"Hopefully the good kind" Peter said with a snicker "Rather not let the bad guy know where I am"

The elevator came to a stop an the doors opened to Peter's floor. He quickly stepped out and made his way to his door, passing his neighbor's seventeen year old daughter in the process. Peter gave the older girl a friendly smile as he passed her, a smile the red headed beauty did not return as she slipped on her glasses and made her way to the elevator, dressed like she was about to go out clubbing this evening.

"How does she even get into clubs?" Peter thought aloud as he watched her get on the elevator.

Peter's question was met with silence, causing him to shrug as he pulled out his key, unlocked his door and stepped inside the apartment, eager to get to work on his 'spider-light' before his Aunt came home early or before he went out for his nightly patrol of the city.

…

Several hours later Peter found himself swinging dozens of feet in the air through the bustiling city that was Manhattan. So far things have been quiet, the only real action he's encountered was a guy stealing a wheelchair and saving a kid's balloon from flying away. The latter which ended with the mother telling her child to stay away from Spider-man because he's dangerous and probably a pedophile or something.

 _'That... hurt more than it should'_ Peter thought a little sadly at being labled something that bad. Even the two cops who were moving to try and arrest him seemed to think that implication was a little too far.

Before Peter could use the thought to fuel a full on brood session, he's been slacking for a while now, he saw something flash on a nearby rooftop. Peter landed on the side of the building and and stared at the roof of the building in question with narrowed lenses.

"Hmm, odd flash on top of the Natural History Museum late at night... yep, that's pretty sketchy" Peter said to himself as he tried to see if the flash would happen again.

After several seconds, Peter leaped off the building and swung towards the museum's roof before he came to a landing near the rooftop access. The door was partially opened and gently swaying back and forth on a broken hinge. Peter slowly approached the door, being mindful of possible traps, it wouldnt be the first door that a theif left open for him to find only for it to be booby trapped.

 _'Please don't be Kraven again, please don't be Kraven again. The last thing I need is to be attacked by some crazy Russian guy that likes to dress in lepaord print tights and wears Mufasa's face on his nipples'_ Peter thougth with a mental shover as he pushed the door open, wincing slightly when it made a loud groaning sound.

When nothing happened, Peter silently climbed down the stair case, keeping on alert for the break inner.

 _'Wonder who it is this time'_ Peter thought as he leaped on to the ceiling and crawled the rest of the way down the stair case ' _Could be Black Cat. Havent seen her in a while... actully I hope it isn't. Last thing I need is to be barfed on again'_

That memory will forever kill any sex appeal that the Black Cat had in his eyes. Kinda hard to admire a girl's beauty when she emptied her stomach's contents all over your torso.

Peter was dragged out of his musings by a door left partially opened to the main floor of the meseum. Peter carrfully peeked through and just made out a purple cape and green amror turn a corner. The spider powered teen's lenses narrowed at this as he slowly followed after the individual.

'Mysterio?' Peter thought with confusion as he leaped on to the wall and began to crawl acorss it's surface after the now named man.

Mysterio wasn't one for breaking and entering, at least into a mueseum, he nomrally stuck to robbing facilities that housed expreimental technology for him to either reverse engineer or sell on the black market. Before Peter could ponder on what it must be that Mysterio was after, he lost sight of the man. Peter's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed as he felt his spider-sense go off, causing him to leap off the wall as a small fireball struck it.

"Spider-man!" Mysterio's voice echoed in the dark hall, laced with anger.

"Fish bowl lad!" Peter replied with a yell of his own before he scratched his head "Wait, was it that or was it Fish Bowl man? Fish Bowl dude?"

"It's Mysterio!" the former special effects designer roared in anger.

"No, I'm pretty sure Mysterio is the name of some kinda of cereal, it even has that 'O' at the end of it, like cheerios" Peter said with a snicker "Mmm, I'm starting to crave some cereal now-"

"Silence!" Mysterio said as he suddenly appeared before Peter in a bright flash with smoke billowing around him as he held up both hands with small fires floating over them.

Peter blinked at the display before he hummed "I feel like you ripped that off from somewhere. The appearing in a flash with smoke and fire in your hands, not the dumb fifties looking helmet that those Martians with the big brains wore and liked to shoot birds"

"Die Spider-man!" Mysterio shouted as he threw several fire balls towards Peter who easily dodged them with several flips.

"Do I have to?" Peter whined as he landed in a crouch.

Mysterio roared in rage as he sent several other fireballs towards Peter. The web head glanced at the small time criminal as he created several holograms of the fire balls in his hands before he threw them, and the holographic images, towards Peter.

"You know I can tell only two of those are real, right?" Peter said as he let several of the holographic fireballs hit him before he dodged the actual ones and shot several web bullets in retaliation.

Mysterio growled in anger as he triggered a device on his belt that sent out a large cloud of smoke and blanket the hall in it. Peter paused in surprise as he tried to figure out where Mysterio went. Peter used his enhanced hearing to try and pick up Mysterio's footfalls, a little trick that Daredevil taught him should he ever lose sight of his enemy. After a few seconds, Peter heard the man running deeper into the museum, causing Peter to frown under his mask.

"Instead of heading for the exit, he's still going for whatever he came here for?" Peter said in surprise before he let out a low whistle "Man, it must be good if he's willing to stick around still instead of running"

Peter quickly ran after Mysterio, passing numerous cases with highly valuable artifacts and jewels on display. Peter noticed this and turned back towards Mysterio "Hey uh Mysterio, I don't want to tell you how to be a theif or anything, but you kinda just passed all the super valuable stuff!"

"Fool, I'm not here for mere trinkets!" Mysterio bellowed as he shot several more fireballs towards Peter.

"Oh... well what are you here for?" Peter asked, wondering if he'd actually tell Peter what he was here for.

"Fool, you think I'd ever tell you that?" Mysterio replied.

"Well you have the last three times when I asked" Peter pointed out as he kept an eye out for the fishbowl wearing man "At this point I half expect you to pull out a PowerPoint with detail steps on what you trying to do and how you'll go about doing it"

Peter received no response from that before he felt his spider-sense tingle and he ducked under several fireballs thrown at him. Peter turned towards the source of the fireballs and was greeted to the site of-

"Really?" Peter said with a deadpanned expression under his mask as he took in the illusion "Slender Man?"

Peter stared at the admittedly lifelike holographic image of the Slender Man as it stood there. The Queens born vigilante shook his head in disbelief as he walked through the image without a care in the world "Dude, what's next? The Creepy Pasta monster? You know, using iconic modern mythological monsters doesn't make you cool, it just shows your kinda struggling to connect to the modern audience and entice a genuine reaction from them. Hmm, maybe that's why your Special affects company failed and was bought out Beck. Well aside from making CGI that looks like it belongs in a thirties movie"

"Shut up!" Mysterio roared in rage.

Peter smirked under his mask _'Ah, there we go...'_

Peter cleared his throat as he continued to scan the area "aww what's wrong Fish Bowl? Touch a nerve?"

Several fire balls soared towards Peter, he reacted by easily dodging them as he tired to zero in on the source. Times like this Peter wished he had inferred in his lenses, to pick up Mysterio's body heat, or even the heat from his pyrokinetic devices. Make trying to find him all the much easier when the man was using his holographic tech to blend in to the surrounding area.

' _Plus, his robots aren't usually armed with pyrokinetic devices, make seeing if the Mysterio I nabbed was the real one or not'_ Peter thought as he noticed the slightest bit of distortion in the air by a display case before two fireballs shot off towards him.

 _'There he is!_ ' Peter thought as he jumped out of the way and shot several web bullets towards the distortion in the air.

Mysterio shrieked as he stumbled out of the way of the web bullets, hitting the display case and breaking the glass with his semi armored bulk. Peter tensed as the glass shattered and he waited for the alarm to go off. After several seconds, Peter blinked as he gazed up at the ceiling "Isn't this the part where that alarm that sounds like a dubstep concert of those tiny bells goes off?"

"You incompetent idiot, did you really think I'd leave the alarm on before I entered this place?" Mysterio questioned as he climbed back to his feet and brushed some glass of his cape.

"Uh kinda, I mean given your fashion sense, I assumed that you regularly make dumb decisions" Peter said with a shrug as he pointed towards the man's helmet "I mean, just look at the helmet. Also, purple and green, that's so tacky, and don't even get me started on the cape. I mean, who wears a cape anymore?"

Mysterio growled at Peter as he took a step forward before his foot brushed against something on the ground, causing him to look down and see a small vase had fallen out of the display and shattered on the ground. In the center of the broken shards was a small chunk of rock with faint glowing runes on it.

"Ah, there you are" Mysterio said darkly as he reached down and picked up the small fragment.

Peter blinked at it as he felt his spider-sense beginning to tingle ever so slightly "Uh Beck, what uh, what do you got there?"

"Your end" he said as he held up the fragment and green energy began to run through his body. The man began to laugh as his helmet glowed brightly before it died down, leaving two small glowing orbs in the polarized helmet, where Peter figured Beck's eyes were.

"Umm..." Peter sounded as he watched Mysterio conjure up a large snake, a Anaconda to be precise.

Mysterio laughed even more "The power, it's unlike anything I've ever felt before"

"And you decided to use that power to summon a giant snake?" Peter said with a laugh even though on the inside he was nervous, the snake was setting his spider-sense off more than any of Mysterio's previous illusions _'Did the stone thing he grabbed do something to them? Maybe make them hard light constructs?'_

"Prepare to die Spider-man!" Mysterio shouted as he pointed towards Peter with one hand while he cradled the tablet in the other.

The snake hissed loudly as it suddenly lunged at Peter with it's mouth wide open. Peter shouted in surprise as he backed away from the snake's jaws and swiped at the snake's head. What Peter didn't expect was for his hand to actually hit the snake, causing it to hiss pin pain as it backed away from Peter. The web slinging hero blinked in shock as he turned to Mysterio.

"Wait, that thing's real?!"

Mysterio chuckled at Peter's dumbfounded outburst "Of course it's real!"

Peter was about to ask how that was even possible when the snake's head was suddenly in front of Peter's face and snapped at him with a loud hiss as it tired to coil itself around him. Peter yelped in surprise as he threw his hands out and grabbed the snake before it could start to constrict him and pushed back. The snake hissed in anger as it lunged at Peter with it's mouth wide open, forcing him to let go of the snake and grab the snake's mouth with both hands and hold the large reptile back. Peter gritted his teeth as he struggled to hold the large serpent's jaws back as it pushed him back before it ripped it's mouth away and suddenly swiped him away with it's tail, sending the wall crawler flying into a column.

Peter let out a pained groan as he slid down the cracked marble and to the floor "Ow..."

The red and blue clad teen shook his head to try and regain his bearings before he noticed the large snake slithering towards him with a low hiss. Peter yelped as he shot several web bullets at the snake to try and dissuade it from eating him "No, no, no, no, I've seen the movies to know what'll happen if he gets me!"

The snake hissed as it made to bite Peter again before it suddenly fell into a large hole that suddenly formed beneath it's body. Peter blinked in surprise as the serpent fell down into what looked like a jungle river before the portal closed, leaving a dumbstruck Peter and Mysterio standing there.

"Uhh, was that you or me?" Peter said as he glanced at Mysterio.

"How...?" the man said before a new voice spoke up.

"That was my doing"

Both turned to see a hovering man a few meters way with a flowing red cape, some sort of wizard's garb and a goatee that rivaled the likes of Tony Stark.

"Who are you?!" Beck demanded.

"The Sorcerer Supreme" he said as red and orange energy formed around his hands before he sent it towards Beck in a wave.

Mysterio yelped in surprise as he held the fragment and it created a small shield that easily dissipated the magical attack.

Peter watched the display with wide unblinking eyes before he began to back away "Uh, it looks like this is my cue to tap out. I'll just be over here if anyone needs me, which I'm kinda hoping you don't because I left my wand back at Hogwarts and my broom's in the shop getting a tune up-"

"Silence!" beck yelled as he sent a wall of fire towards Peter.

"Mommy..." Peter said with wide eyes as he made to swing away before his feet were suddenly encased by the floor "Oh come on!"

Mysterio grinned darkly as he took out a small ball and threw it on the ground, creating a bright flash and smoke and suddenly he was gone.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Peter said as the wall of fire neared him and he closed his eyes in preparation for the burning fate that awaited him.

After several seconds of not burning to death, Peter cracked an eye open and saw the fire had stopped, only mere inches from his form. Peter blinked at the frozen fire as he held a hand out to it before the floating man spoke.

"It'll still burn you"

"Whoa…" Peter said as he looked back at the levitating man before returning his gaze to frozen fire "Dude, that was awesome! I mean not the nearly getting incinerated, but everything else was cool!"

"Thanks" the man said with a nod as he settled on to the ground and approached the container that Mysterio had broken open and frowned at what he saw "That's not good"

"What's not good?" Peter asked as he hopped over from his spot and approached the man "Was that like supposed to be some sort of priceless antique or whatever?"

"It was a container to a powerful magical artifact, or a fragment of it, that could very well bring about the end of the world if misused" the man said as he stood up "Which he has and will continue to do so from what I've seen"

Peter's eyes and lenses widened at that "Oh… like how bad of an end of the world are we talking? Like apes take over while mankind regresses into mute idiots? Rise of homicidal time traveling machines, or legions upon legions of flesh eating zombies? Or is it more of super destructive natural disasters like mega tornados filled with flying sharks and hurricanes?"

"Demons from a dark and malevolent realm that are bent on the death and destruction of every single living being on this planet and the universe at large if said universe doesn't collapse in on itself" the man stated in a grim tone.

"Oh…" Peter sounded as he rubbed the back of his head "So, like the end, end times…"

"More or less" the man said with a small nod as he turned on his heel and created a medium sized portal for him to travel though.

"Uh, where ya going... uh, who are you again?" Peter asked as he watched the man take several steps towards the spiraling vortex of energy.

"Doctor Strange, and I'm going to my Sanctorum and find a way to track down the fragment that was stolen and see to it the locations of the other fragments are well protected from this man" the man revealed as he prepared to set through the portal.

"Need any help?" Peter asked as he rubbed his hands "I mean I am an Avenger now and well preventing the end of the world is kinda our thing… yeah…"

Doctor Strange paused and looked at Peter with a critical eye for a moment before he sighed "Might as well. I believe I'm going to need all the help I can get to prevent what is to come"

Peter replied with a nod as he followed the sorcerer into the portal all the while thinking one thing.

' _I'm gonna team up with a super powerful looking wizard with an epic cape and goatee to save the world, WHOOOOOOO! This beats World of Warcraft on every level!'_ Peter thought with glee.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter and Strange race to stop Mysterio from bringing about the end of the universe...


End file.
